Itsumo Forever
by Kari426
Summary: Roxas is the only male heir to the Hikari Company and Industries and is greatly respected. His father then arranges a marriage proposal and meets the two sister's Kairi and Namine. And his cousin Sora seems to have something up his sleeve. Lotsa fluff!
1. Hikari's Heir

**Secret**

**By: Kari426**

Don't hate me for making another story, , I just suddenly felt like making another story. Once again it's a RoxasxNamine... **AGAIN**.

The first chapter's a bit boring cause it kinda tells you about Roxas in my story. But I promise you that the story WILL get better.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix 

**Chapter 1: Hikari's Heir**

In the infamous city known as Twilight Town, resided the prestigious Twilight High, a school with a promising future. The students who attended this school were usually rich and were of very high standards. Roxas Hikari is like any other student attended the school, seeing how that his parents were governor and mayor of Twilight Town. The two of them were never around to see their son, not with there busy schedules. Roxas had gotten used to the fact that his parents were never around anymore. He lived in a large mansion in a forested area, with a supposedly haunted mansion next door to them. He lived with his little sister named Suri Hikari, and with his parents, who are always absent for everything.

While walking up to his room, his cell phone inside of his pant pocket starts vibrating. He reaches for it, opening it. It was Hayner; he flips it open, putting it to his ear. "Yo." He says monotone into the phone, making his way up the stairs.

"What's up Roxas?"

"Eh, nothing. You?"

"I got nothing either. You gonna go out today?"

"Yeah. I have to take Suri to her dance and piano lessons, then I have to go downtown to get my application for Twilight High. Lastly, I have to go to my Dad's office. We're having a meeting of some sort. He said.

"Damn. Your old man still pushing you, huh?" Hayner said, a bit disappointment in his voice.

"I guess. Sorry Hayner."

"Don't worry bout it. When you get the time, let's hang out some time, kay?" He said smiling on the other line.

"Alright. Thanks Hayner." Roxas says, his voice seemed a bit relieved.

"Sure. I'm out!"

Roxas closed his phone, putting it back in his pant pocket again. He casually walks toward his room at the end of the hallway. As he walks past a door, Suri, –his little sister- peeks out of the doorway, watching her older brother walking to his room.

"Nee-sama?" She says quietly. Roxas turns around hearing her small voice. A brown haired little girl walks out of her room, walking to her brother. She runs into him, burying her face into his clothing. "Suri? Is something wrong?" Roxas asks, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Where is mommy and daddy? They're gone again this morning. Where do they go?" She asks, small little tears in the rims of her emerald eyes. Roxas bends down to her level, putting his hand on her head.

"Mom and Dad are at work Suri. You know that." He says.

"B-but, **hick** mommy said we would go to the park today. **sniff **She promised me." Suri says tearfully. Roxas only smiles, tossing her little brown locks around with his hand.

"Hey, mom's busy. So's dad. How about I take you later, once we're both done with our busy schedules? Huh?" Roxas says in a calming voice. Suri sniffles once more, wiping her tears away. She nods happily. "Okay." She says. Roxas smiles at her. Suri throws her arms around her brother's waist, hugging him.

"I love you, Nee-sama!" Suri says happily.

"I love you too Suri." Roxas says softly.

He sets her back down on the floor. She excitedly runs to her room, opening then closing the doors. Roxas stands back up, finally going to his room. He opens the door, showing a large flat screen TV with a huge bed and a chandler hanging above a light fixture. He has a walk in closet and a big bathroom. The whole room was to him. He goes to his closet, going through the stacks of clothing. He grabs an outfit in plastic, a white t-shirt with a blue tie with matching pants. He goes out to his bed, laying the uniform on the edge of his bed.

He goes into the bathroom closing the door behind him. He turns on the water in the bath, then leaves it. He grabs the bottom of his shirt throwing it to the side, exposing his muscular chest. He strips down and goes into the shower, the water falling onto him. He leans against the wall, his face toward the water.

"_Another day, another useless morning. Its all the same._" He thinks to himself.

**Kari426:**** Oh stop your drooling fangirls! I know what you're thinking! LMAO**

**45 minutes later...**

Roxas walks out of the bathroom, only a towel to cover himself. His cologne scent covered the room. There's a knock at his bedroom door.

"Enter." He says, pulling on a robe. A small maid comes in, bowing down at Roxas.

"Please excuse my intrusion young master Roxas, but your limo is ready." She says in a soft voice.

"You can just all me Roxas, Tatu."

"Oh my goodness no! You are of high standards sir; I am but a mere servant serving you." She says flustered. Roxas smiles, walking over to her.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you and I are childhood friends." He says. Tatu only blushes redder, moving out of his way. "You must hurry and get dressed! The Lord and mistress are awaiting your arrival at the company." She says, going to the door, she quickly opens then closes it. Roxas only laughs. "I haven't by any means gotten rusty." He says clenching his fist. Outside the door, Tatu is sitting on the floor, next to his door.

"Damn him. He's always teasing me!" She says madly, still red. Her anger soon disappears, and her soft smile returns. "_But then again, I enjoy it at the same time..._" She then stands up walking to the stairs.

Roxas emerges from his room minutes later dressed formally. He goes down the stairs, and out to the front door. There was slick black limo in front of him, with a servant holding the door open for him. Suri stuck her head out of the door, waving to her older brother. "Nee-sama. Come on!" She says smiling happily. "Coming." He responds walking toward the car.

"I hope you enjoy your time away young masters." An older man says, bowing at the two. "Yes, thank you." Roxas says. "Okay!" Suri says excited. The older man closes the door, and the limo takes off.

In the town of Twilight, people had great respect for the Hikari's, not only because of their status, but they were a strong company. They were treated like celebrities in Twilight Town, which included their children. The limo that Roxas and Suri rode in, stopped in front of a studio. A crowd of people surrounded the area, though they were pushed back by the police and bodyguards. Roxas comes out of the car, with Suri right behind him, holding Roxas's hand.

"Aww! Its Suri! She's so adorable." 

"Oh, it's the him!"

"Roxas Hikari."

"My he's gotten very handsome."

"How old is he now?"

"He should be 16."

Roxas only held his head high, ignoring all the comments from the crowd of people; Suri clung to Roxas, a little scared of the amount of people surrounding them. "Don't be scared Suri. These people someday will be looking up to you for strength." Roxas says, trying to calm her. Suri only nods. They enter the doorways into the studio, seeing girls and boys of all ages, gathering in the lobby. An older woman with long black hair, braided into a low ponytail then approaches Roxas and Suri.

"Welcome back Suri. Are you ready to play the piano?" She says smiling.

"Yes." She says quietly. Roxas bends down, putting his hand on her shoulders. "Okay Suri. I have to go now. I'll be back in 2 hours." Roxas said. "Alright she says sighing. Roxas smiles. "Give your big brother a hug." He says. Suri smiles at her brother and flies into his arms, giving him a hug. "I love you Nee-sama." She says happily. "I know." He said. With that, Suri took the woman's hand and took a special route to Suri's own private piano room.

Roxas then makes his way to the front door again and exits the building. The crowd seemed bigger since they went inside. Roxas only walked over to his limo and entered it.

"We're off to Hikari Industry and Company." The driver says, starting the car up.

"But wait, I have to get my application for-"

"-Don't worry young Master Roxas. Your father called while you were inside. He said that he had Tatu get an application for you. It is at your father office right now." The driver says.

"I see. Thank you." Roxas says, lying back on his seat, resting his head. The car then takes off for his parents company. Roxas pulls out his phone, calling Tatu.

" _Hello, Hikari Residents. How may I be of service_?" A voice answers.

"This is Master Roxas speaking." He says.

"_Oh! Hello young sir. How may I be of any help to you?_" The woman says.

"Can you please put my caretaker, Tatu on the line?"

"_Y-yes. Right away sir._" Moments later, Tatu gets on.

"_Master Roxas?_"

"I told you to call me Roxas."

"_Well I refuse to._"

"You're stubborn as always." He says laughing.

"_What is it you want young master?_" A hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I wanted to thank you for getting my application. I was going to head there, but I was informed that you got it for me. So I decided to thank you." He said.

"_It's nothing. It is on your desk in your room._" She says.

"Alright. Thank you again." Roxas says.

"_You are very welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I have housework to do._" She says, holding a basket of Roxas's clothing.

"Okay. Sorry to keep you. Then I'll see you later when I return home." He says.

"_Good day sir._" With that said, the two hang up the phones.

"Master Roxas. We have arrived at Hikari Industry and Company." The driver says.

"Alright, thank you." Roxas says, collecting his things. A servant opens his door; a large crowd of people once again was around the building, wanting to see Roxas. He goes toward the building, when a news reporter slips through the ropes, onto his walkway stopping Roxas in his tracks.

"Roxas Hikari! Can you answer a few questions for the Daily News, Channel 13?" He says, shoving his microphone in Roxas's face. "Umm..." Roxas says confused. A group of bodyguard suddenly cuts in, hauling the reporter away from Roxas.

"You alright?" One says.

"Yeah." Roxas says.

The bodyguard leads him inside. The building was 92 floors high, towering over Twilight Town. Roxas and the bodyguard entered a special elevator, taking them to the very top. It was very spacious and was made of glass, so you could look out into the city as you made your way up. It stops at the top, with the elevator doors opening. Roxas walks slowly out of the elevator, stopping right outside of the doors. There was a long silence in the office.

"Roxas." A stern voice says. Roxas looks up, seeing a man sitting in a big black chair, his hands laced together over his mouth.

"I was beginning to worry about you. Why are you late?" He asks in a deep voice. Roxas swallows hard. The bodyguard takes a step toward the man.

"Excuse me, but Master Roxas was-"

"Did I ask you?" The man says annoyed. The bodyguard backs down.

"I'm sorry sir. I ran into some trouble on my way up here. There was a reporter who interrupted my entrance in the building." Roxas says.

"I see. Well, make sure it never happens again." The man says.

"Yes father." Roxas says.

"We don't need you to smear the name Hikari, alright? No more mistakes." The man says.

"Yes."

"You are the only male heir to the Hikari Industry and Company, you are the next in line to become the heir of our company. Don't fail me now Roxas. Don't become like your lesser Uncle Komoya and your cousin Sora." He says.

"I know."

"Just don't forget your position in the Hikari family. Your the only heir. Remember that."

"I know." Roxas says.

**Wow! Holy crap! Its been so long since I've made a story with this much detail in it! LMAO Well hope you all enjoyed it. I realize that. **

**Sorry that the story line is kinda boring at the beginning. But I promise you! It will get a lot better and a lot more fluffy! --**


	2. Roxas’s Fiancée

**Itsumo Forever**

**By: Kari426**

Ahh, I'm so happy that the first day I put this up I got a review for it and was put up for fav. author and alerts list. Thank you "Demon Dragon Angel."

Alright! Time to bring Namine into the picture! Have fun reading it!

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix**

**Chapter 2: Roxas's Fiancée**

"Well, now that you have that set in your head. I'd like you to go and finish some paperwork for me." Mr. Hikari says, directing his son to a room. Roxas only walks toward it quietly, sitting down in the chair. His father walks over to him with the papers, putting them in front of him. "I need you to sort out these papers for the company." He says, walking away, leaving his son.

"Yes father." He says monotone again.

Soon Roxas is looking through the piles of papers, sorting them out, putting each ones in different piles. He soon gets down to the last pages. He stops for a few moments to take a break from sorting. He folds his arms on the table, resting is head in between his arms. He sighs deeply. "_Damn. I've got a headache._" He thinks to himself. His eyes dart over to the clock; it was 3:34. He suddenly stands up, running to his fathers' desk.

"Father!" He says loudly.

His father was no where to be found, he had left the room. But when? Roxas looks around for his dad. "Where is he? I have to go and pick up Suri. I'm four minutes late already." He says to himself. He runs back to his office area, grabbing his cell phone calling his dad. It ringed, and ringed, but no one answered.

"He must be at a meeting." He says to himself. He then dials Suri's cell phone number. No one picks up on the line either. "Where is everyone?" He whispers. He then hears the elevator moving, "Someone's coming. Could it be dad?" Roxas asks himself.

He walks to the elevator, awaiting his father. The elevator stops, and the doors open. Roxas is taken back at the sight, it was a girl. She had long blonde hair, with a white dress and a small blue jacket on her shoulders. What caught him off guard were her ocean blue eyes, The almost looked identical to his own eyes. "You're Master Roxas Hikari, right?" The girl asks.

"Uh, yeah. Um, and you are?"

"Oh, please excuse me. I'm Namine, Namine Kurosaki. It's a pleasure to meet you." She says bowing. Roxas felt his face flush red.

"Uh, no. The pleasures all mine." He said bowing to her.

"_Why am I blushing? I only just met her._" He thinks to himself.

Namine only smiles, and giggles at his expression. Roxas only turns redder at her laughter. "What is you came here for?" Roxas asks, turning his back to her.

"I'm sorry if I made you upset. But I'm here for you." She says.

"Huh?"

"Mr. Hikari; father, is on level 73, of the building in a meeting right now. He is speaking with my family."

"For what reason?" He asks confused. Namine blushes a bit, staring at the floor.

"About arrangements for your fiancée." She almost whispers the words.

Roxas blushes completely red. An awkward silence between the teens. Namine then turns, opening the elevator doors. "Well, we'd better get going. We can't keep Mr. Hikari and our families waiting." She says, waiting for Roxas. "Uh, yea." Roxas says, walking into the elevator with Namine. He inputs the numbers in the elevator buttons and the two were on their way to floor 73. Roxas and Namine seemed tense in the enclosed space they were in.

"_When did father decide this? When have I ever been engage? Though I won't complain, she is really pretty._" He blushes, staring at her from the side. Namine was silent.

"_I've never been this close to a boy before. Why am I so nervous?_" She asks herself.

The doors then open, revealing a large group of people, sitting around a long table. Roxas's father at the end. Roxas also noticed his uncle Komoya and his cousin Sora. Sora only smiled, giving Roxas a toothy grin, waving at Roxas. There was a red headed woman sitting next to a man with the same blonde hair as Namine, clearly those were her parents. There was another girl with auburn hair, she looked exactly like Namine's mother, and she had bluish/violet eyes. She looked a year older then Namine, though they could almost look like twins.

"Thank you Namine. You may sit down now." Mr. Hikari says.

"Yes." She says bowing. She takes one last glance at Roxas, then makes her way next to her father. Mr. Hikari stands up at the end of the table, walking over to Roxas. He stands beside his son, putting his hand on Roxas's shoulder.

"Everyone. This is the future of the Hikari Industry and Company, Roxas Hikari. The solemn heir, my son." Mr. Hikari says. Everyone claps at Roxas. Roxas couldn't help but look at Namine from time to time. Something about her kept him looking at her.

"Now, let us get down to business. Roxas? I am sure Namine filled you in on why were all here." His father asks.

"Yes." He responds.

"Well, Roxas, all I have to say is, your fiancée will be..."

"_Namine Kurosaki._" Roxas told himself, closing his eyes.

"... Kairi Kurosaki." His father says finishing. Roxas's eyes open, darting over to Namine. Her head was hanging, staring down at her hands; they were clenched into fists. His eyes then go over to the auburn haired girl, who stands up from her chair.

"Roxas Hikari? It is an honor, to become the future Kairi Hikari. She says smiling softly. Roxas blushed completely red from her smiles, she was twice as beautiful then Namine. Her semi long red hair looked beautiful as it cascaded over her small face and her eyes, they blew him away. Everything about her made Roxas all jittery.

"You two will be attending the same school together, Twilight High, along with Namine and Sora." Mr. Hikari says. "I hope you all enjoy yourselves." Mrs. Kurosaki says softly.

"We will schedule a welcoming party for the betrothed. Our families will come and join one another to get to know more abut one another." Roxas's father says.

"Agreed." Everyone says.

"This meeting is dismissed." Mr. Hikari says, walking toward a doorway, behind his chair. He exits the room, then the other families begin to collect their things and leave themselves. Namine quickly get her things and exits before everyone, darting toward the exit. Roxas only starts to run in her direction, when suddenly Mrs. Kurosaki grabs Roxas by his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Roxas, there is no reason to go after my other daughter, Namine. I want you and Kairi to stay here for a while and get to know one another." She says, letting go of his arm.

"Please excuse me, Mrs. Kurosaki, Kairi. But I have to leave."

"But-" Mrs. Kurosaki begins

"Its alright mother. Roxas has many things to do. He's a very busy man. Right?" Kairi says winking. Roxas only blushes, nodding. Kairi walks up to him, then kisses him on the cheek.

"I'll see you at the party, Roxas Hikari." She says, walking past him. Mrs. Kurosaki only squeals at her daughter. "That's my girl Kairi!" She says happily. Roxas's heart was racing so fast.

"Wow. Kairi's pretty daring." He whispers, ruffling her hair.

"ACK! I gotta pick up Suri!" He says rushing to the doors, he throws them open. He starts running to the elevator, but then sees a girl sitting on the floor, where the doors opened.

"Ouch!" The girl exclaims, grabbing her forehead.

"N-Namine!!" Roxas exclaims rushing over to the blonde. Namine looks up, seeing Roxas, staring at her. He bends down to her level. "R-Roxas! I mean, Master Roxas!" She said flustered.

"Are you alright Namine!? Your not hurt too bad, are you?" He asks, moving closer to Namine's head. Namine blushes redder, seeing his face so close. She suddenly pushes him away.

"I-I'm fine!" She exclaims. Blood trickled down her forehead, she quickly covers her head, Roxas gasps. "Come with me." Roxas says, extending his hand out to her. Namine grabs it hesitating; Roxas pulls her up with ease. He holds her by his side, supporting her. Namine blushes, feeling Roxas's hand on her waist.

"I can walk on my own..." Namine says, moving away from him, she then suddenly stumbles, Roxas quickly catches her.

"See?" He says smiling. Namine blushes at his smiles. He walks over to the elevator, taking her back up to the top floor. He held onto her tightly, which made Namine uncomfortable. The doors open and he exits, Roxas notices that his father was gone.

"I figured this." Roxas whispers. He leads Namine over to his desk area; he picks her up causing Namine to gasp. He sets her down on his desk, "Wait here. I'll go get a band aid." He says leaving her. Namine sits on his desk, her hand still covering her head, her face is red from Roxas picking her up so swiftly.

"_Why am I acting so clumsy? I can't calm down._" 

"I'm back." Roxas says, waving the band-aid in his arm, walking toward Namine.

"You really don't have to this, Hikari."

"You can stop with the formalities. It's just you and I, so it doesn't apply. Call me Roxas." He said.

"Alright. R-Roxas." She says, nervously.

Roxas, then walks over to her, standing between her legs. He removes her hand, moving closer to her forehead. Namine could feel her heart racing faster and faster as he moved closer to her, to make things worse, she could feel his legs digging into her thighs. Roxas placed the band-aid on her head, moving away. He put his hands, on both sides of her, he stares into her eyes, and Namine blushes. His eyes pierced her soul, they were serious.

"You wanna explain why you lied to me?" He finally asks.

"Eh?" Namine says confused.

"You said that our families were talking about us getting married. But it turns out I'm marrying your sister, Kairi. What's up with that? It looked and sounded more like you and I were to wed." He said sternly.

"I'm sorry if it sounded like that. But it all was a mistake." She said apologetically.

"I'm not satisfied with your answer. You were blushing and everything, so why?" Roxas asked.

"What more do you want to know?"

"Well, it doesn't make any sense, so I wanna know."

"Your betrothed to my older sister! That's all there is to it!"

"Still-" Roxas suddenly cuts off in his sentence. He moves away from Namine, turning his back to her.

"_Why am I getting so worked over something so stupid? It doesn't really matter, but for some reason I keep pulling it on. Why though?_" He asks himself in his mind.

"Hikar-I mean, Roxas?" Namine says, jumping down off of the desk.

"Its nothing." Roxas says. He turns back to her.

"Um, I never asked, but why are you here anyway? You left in a hurry after the meeting was over. Did something happen?"

"AHHH! I forgot! Mother, Kairi, and father are waiting for me! I'm sorry, but I have to go! I'm so sorry Roxas!" She said, rushing to elevator.

"Hey! Wait! You never answered my question!" Roxas said reaching for her.

"I just wanted to say goodbye, before I left. That's all." Namine said, smiling at him.

Roxas's face turned completely red from her soft smile. She waved goodbye and the elevator doors closed. Roxas only sighed, smiling also.

"Yeah. I wanted to say good bye also, Namine Kurosaki." Roxas whispers.

In the elevator, Namine stared out into the sky as the elevator made its way down. She smiles happily, touching her forehead.

"Roxas Hikari, huh?" She says as she blushes.

**Whew! That took longer than I thought! Told ya there was going to be fluffies in this chapter!**

**Yes, I could not resist writing some, (okay a LOT) of fluff between Namine and Roxas. Though there relationship has barely been started, I promise you it gets more intense. So I hope you keep on reading, cause the story's getting close to the school year starting.**

**I forgot to metion this, but Roxas in my story is 17 and Namine is 16, while Kairi's 17 and Sora's 17 also. (Sorry!)**


	3. Love You

**Itsumo (Forever)**

**By: Kari426**

BOOYA! Guess whose back and ready to type? Come on, who's been gone for a week? GOD DAMMIT ITS ME! J/k

Ahh it feels good to be back. I missed my kitty and my room. Ah yes, my blue room...ok! Enough about that! I'm ready to type! Hope you all enjoy the prolonged chapter 3 of "Itsumo (Forever)!!!"

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix 

**Chapter 3: Love You**

Soon after Namine had left, Roxas gathered his things from his father's office and his own, getting ready to leave himself. He walked himself to the elevator, holding a briefcase in his left hand. He leans against the elevator walls, sighing. He closes his eyes, when Namine flashed in his head. "What the-!?" He only shrugs his head, "That girl..." He whispers to himself. His phone suddenly starts vibrating; he reaches into his pocket, flipping his phone open. It was Suri. "Hello?"

"Nee-sama? Where are you!?" A little voice says over the phone, tearfully.

"Woah, woah, woah! Suri, are you okay?"

"Where is hick big brother?" She says tearfully over the phone.

"I'm leaving the Hikari Industries and Company right now, okay? I'll be there in about 10 minutes." Roxas says in a calm voice. Suri sniffles, then blows her nose, calming down a bit. "Nee-chan is coming?" She says innocently.

"Of coarse I am. Why would I forget about my adorable little sister?" Roxas says chuckling. Suri's cute little laugh makes Roxas smile.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, alright?" He says assuring the little girl.

"Okay! I'll wait for big brother!" She says happily, giggling.

"Alright. Suri? I have to go now. I'll see you when I get there." Roxas says. Suri nods then hangs up the phone, putting it back into his pocket. The elevator comes to a halt, the golden doors open, there are already bodyguards awaiting Roxas. They formed a circle around Roxas as he walked over to the spin doors. He closed his eyes, ignoring the now larger crowd of people. As he walked to the car he heard a firmiliar voice.

"Hey, Roxas?" Roxas looks around, seeing Hayner, Pence, and Olette, waving excitedly at Roxas. "Hey you guys." Roxas says smiling, walking over to them, when suddenly one of the bodyguards stops Roxas in his tracks. "Mr. Hikari? Your younger sister is waiting. I suggest you go right on ahead." He says, directing Roxas to the black limo. Roxas glared at the man, but obeyed him obediently. Hayner, Pence, and Olette, only sighed.

"We never get to see Roxas anymore." Pence says sighing sadly.

"You know he can't help that. He's an heir, so he can't socialize as he pleases." Olette says.

"Eh, who cares. Let's go." Hayner says, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He puts his hands on the back of his head and walks away from the large crowd. Pence and Olette shrug, and follow Hayner.

In the limo, Roxas sits on the black leather seats, grabbing a remote, turning on the TV in the limo.

"_You and I cannot be together! You're engaged to Tifa! Not me._"

"_But Aerith-_"

"_Please just stop Cloud!_"

"_No! I'll never stop loving you!_"

The spiky haired blonde kisses the brunette woman. Roxas quickly switches channels.

"Oh god, gag me." He says disgusted. He flips through a few more channels, then stops on a news channel.

"_We're live here at the newly remodeled school, Twilight High. The school is currently touched up, and will be open within three days. And all this is possible because of a very famous family, the Kurosaki's. Were here to speak with the family._" The reporter says. "What the-!?" Roxas gasps, moving closer to the TV. The whole family of Kurosaki were present, Mr., Mrs., Kairi, and Namine.

"_Um, Ms. Kairi and Namine? Will you two be attending this school yourselves?_" Namine was about to say something when Kairi took the microphone form the female reporter's hands. 

"Of coarse we will. It is my honor to go to this school, that our parents have built up from the ground and up. Namine, my younger sister will be attending it as well. But its not just for us, its for the public as well." Kairi says smiling softly.

Roxas blushes again, seeing Kairi's soft smile. "God, Kairi's beautiful..." Roxas whispers. His thoughts lead into his future with her. He turned completely red, falling back into his seat.

"Wow. If Kairi's this beautiful, I wonder how she'll turn out in the future...as my wife." He says embarrassed. He suddenly stops, thinking again. Something was wrong with the way he called her his future wife. He wondered about. The car stops in front of the piano studio and shortly after, Suri rushes to the limo, and opens the door, entering the car.

"Nee-sama!!!" Suri yells, jumping into his arms.

"Woah! Suri!?" Roxas says surprised. The little girl wraps her small arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I love you Nee-sama!" She says happily, hugging her elder brother. Roxas only smiles hugging her back.

"I know." He responds.

Roxas reaches for the door while holding Suri, and closes it. The limo took off, making its way back to their mansion. Suri sat next to her brother, kicking her legs back and forth, her little feet hovering over the floor. She sipped a strawberry juicy box, while watching her favorite children's show, Tokyo Mew Mew. Roxas was going through papers that his father had asked him to file for him. The papers mostly consisted of company bills and status, the rise and falls in the industry, and the amount of workers who are paid.

An older teen wouldn't do any of this, nor would they even begin to understand all of it, though for Roxas; this was nothing new. He understands everything, because of his father. Ever since he was little, he has been molded into a role model, much like his mother and father. He swiftly looked through the papers and separated them, putting them in different compartments of the suitcase. As they arrived at the mansion, he put the rest of the papers in the suitcase, deciding that he would separated the rest later. Suri jumps out of the car, giggling, running to the doorway. Roxas follows behind her.

"Nee-sama?" Suri says, cocking her head to her brother.

"What is it?"

"Where's mama?" She asks curiously. Roxas frowns sadly, and bends down to her level, putting his hand on her head.

"Mama's busy, just like daddy. You know how late she works." Roxas says.

"Oh yeah!" Suri says. She drops her bag running up to her room. Roxas only smiles at his little sister.

"Tatu? You here?" He says loudly. The same maid from earlier appears, in her uniform and all.

"Yes Master Roxas?" She says bowing.

"Ahh, stop it. I told you earlier that you don't have to act formal. Call me Roxas." At that moment Namine appeared in Roxas's head. He blushes a little, scratching the back of his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't care what you say. I'll always call you Roxas. "Tatu says rebelliously.

"Do what you want Roxas says walking past her, walking into the kitchen.

"Ah! Hey! What did you want?" Tatu says following behind him.

"I wanted you to call the Kurosaki Residents for me."

"The Kurosaki's? Why them?"

"I have to speak with someone."

"Whom may I ask?"

"Umm..." Roxas stops in his sentence, thinking about what to talk about. He blushes a bit. "Just ask for Nami-I mean Kairi!" He says, choking a bit.

"Oh, I see. I'll be back in a little bit." Tatu bows once more, walking to the phone. She dials the number, while she does, Roxas's mind is filled with thoughts.

"_What the hell am I saying? I like, avoided saying her name. What's wrong with me today!?" _He yells in his head.

"Master Roxas? Kairi is on the phone." Tatu says holding the phone in front of him.

"ACK!" Roxas yells nervously. He takes the phone hesitantly, putting it to his ear.

"**gulp **Um, hello?"

"_Hello Roxas._"

"Um, hi Kairi." He says nervously.

"_So? Whats going on?_"

"Nothing really. But uh..._come on Roxas! Think of something!!!_" He exclaims in his head.

" I just now thought of this, but I wanted to ask for your phone number." He says. Kairi laughs over the phone, making Roxas blush.

"_Roxas, you're talking to me right now_." She says laughing more.

"Umm. I meant your cell phone number" He says.

"_Oh! Ok. I thought __**giggle**__. Here's my number: 515-5973_"

"Thanks." He says.

"_Hey Roxas_?"

"Yeah?"

"_Do you think that you and I could meet up somewhere, sometime tomorrow_?" She asks.

"Uh, you mean like a date."

"_Yes_."

"I don't see why not. I can make room for you tomorrow." Roxas had finally calmed down, he was finding it easier to talk to her as they talked.

**2 hours later...**

"_Oh yes, Namine and I used to do that when we were younger_."

"Yeah. Hey, speaking of which, I Namine there now?" He asks, remembering why he even called.

"_Umm...no, I'm sorry. She's out with my father on a business trip with him_." Kairi says.

"I see. When you see her, tell her I said hi."

"Sure thing..." Kairi says, her voice trailing.

"_Ne, Roxas_?" Kairi starts.

'Hm?"

"_Do you...like Namine_?" She asks hesitantly. Roxas blushes red.

"W-what are you talking about!? Why do you ask that Kairi? I mean, I'm bethrothed to you. I couldn't love anyone else but you!" Roxas spurts out. Kairi's cheeks turn bright red, Roxas's also.

"Uh, that is..."

"_Its okay. Roxas...I...I love you too_." Kairi says quietly. Roxas's embarrassment suddenly disappears, and is replaced with a warm sensation, spreading through his body. The way she had said it, made Roxas melt on the inside.

"I know." He says.

"_Um, I have to go now. I have to prepare for dinner_." She says.

"Yeah, I better go too."

"_Love you...Roxas_." Kairi says quietly again.

"I love you too, Kairi."

The two hung up the phones, Kairi squeals happily, hugging her pink fuzzy pillow. Her cheeks were red from hearing Roxas's words.

"I really do love him." She says sitting up on her bed.

Roxas leans against the wall, sliding down it.

"I think I really am in love..." Roxas says happily.

**Yay! Finally done! I typed ALLL day writing stories. Now I move onto Every Heart! Yay! (Fan's will be happy to hear that!) lol**

**Oh! I also want to say that don't worry. My story is ****STILL ****a RoxasxNamine story. I gotta build up SOME tension. Though maybe I could alter a few things and make it a RoxasxKairi...I love the coupling Roxas and Namine too much though!**

**Hope you all continue reading! Luv ya all!**


	4. Hide and Seek

**Itsumo (Forever)**

**By: Kari426**

**Yes. Here we are once again, reading another story and chapter of Kari426's. lol. I'm glad you all are enjoying the story so far. I have A LOT in store for it, so look forward to it!**

**I've recently had reviews declaring that Namine is the ONLY girl for Roxas. Which I totally agree, don't get me wrong, I love the two together. But, well. Without spoiling anything... READ TO FIND OUT!!! (Wow I'm sad. ,--,) Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Hide and Seek 

It had been exactly a week since Roxas had talked or even saw Namine, though he was getting a handful of his fiancée, Kairi. The two had been in and out, going on random dates, and talking on the phone a lot. The party they had planned at the meeting, had already been arranged, and are set in motion at 5:00 P.M. Roxas was in the greenhouse, working on his laptop on a marble table and chair. It had never occurred to him, until he checked his email, finding out that Hayner, Pence, and Olette had been trying to contact him. He had over 75 messages! He was about ready to open them, when he decides to delete all of them.

"I don't have time to be messing around. I have to keep focused on my work and future. School starts in 3 days, so I have to prepare." He goes to his room after checking his email, flopping on top of his bad, lying on his back, his hand on his forehead. He looks over at his picture frame, seeing Kairi and him, hugging each other at an amusement park. He smiles, seeing her soft smile. He sits up sighing.

"I'd better get ready. The party's in 2 hours." Roxas says walking to the bathroom.

**Two Hours Later...**

The party guests were slowly, but surly arriving. Limo's and expensive sports cars and rides pulled in at the Hikari's mansion; butlers scattered about the premises, offering the guests their help with anything and serving them wine and snacks. Maid's were all about also, greeting the guests, and cleaning up the messes. The cooks were twice as busy... all thirty-four of them! They were cooking up a storm inside of the mansion, with a wide variety of foods, imported from different continents.

Roxas was in his room still, the main caretaker of his, Tatu was straightening his clothing up. He wore a black turtleneck, which hugged his semi muscular chest. **Kari426: SEXY!** She grabbed the collar, folding it under.

"There you are Master Roxas. You look just like a gentlemen." Tatu says smiling.

"Yeah, I know. But hey, I gotta act like it sometime." He says sighing.

"M-Master! You should not say that! Excuse my outburst, but you mustn't say such things. You are the only son of the Hikari Industry and Company. The only heir!" Tatu says flustered.

"Yeah, I know." Roxas says sadly. Tatu only sighs.

"_I've upset him._"

"Master Roxas?" Roxas looks at her.

"Don't worry about a thing. When you become the heir, I promise you that I will stand by your side, and serve you till the day I die." Tatu says. Roxas stares at her, blushing a bit.

"Thank you. Tatu." He says grabbing her hands, smiling softly. Tatu blushes madly red. SMACK!

"T-Tatu! I was joking." Roxas says rubbing his now hand printed red cheek.

"I thought a servant wasn't supposed to strike their masters." Roxas asks.

"I'm not just your servant, I'm your instructor also. It's for discipline." She says leaving him.

She leaves the room, leaving Roxas grumbling. He stands up, dusting himself. He looks over at the large window, overlooking the whole dinner party. He goes over to it, looking at all the guests, Kurosaki and Hikari's mixed together in the large garden. His eyes searched for his girlfriend, -at least that's what he calls Kairi.- He spotted her talking to some of his aunts and uncles, they seemed to get along well.

"Well. I'd better get down there." Roxas says walking to the door, exiting his room, making his way to the backdoors.

**With Kairi**

"Oh my! So Roxas did that when he was younger?" Kairi asks amazed, still talking to Roxas's aunts and uncles.

"Yes he did. He was learning how to play the piano and threw quite a tantrum." One of the aunts said.

"I wonder where the young boy is now?" The uncle said wondering.

"It has been a while..." Kairi says wondering herself.

**With Roxas...**

Roxas was caught in between his great grand parents, talking to him about how to treat a lady. "Now Roxas? If you wanna make a woman happy, all it takes is a little push in life." One said.

"Ah, yea. Sure grandpa. Um, I gotta find Kairi now so, I'll talk with you later." Roxas says.

"Off with you." He said, shooing his grandson playfully. Roxas bowed and he was off to search for Kairi. His eyes scanned the party, looking for auburn red haired girl. He wanted to see her so bad. The two were so busy that they weren't able to see each other in a week.

"Where could she be? I just saw her." Roxas whispers.

Behind Roxas, a large group of his cousins, and with his sister Suri, they run past his, giggling and laughing. Roxas grabs Suri's collar of her puffed out yellow dress. She had a yellow headband with a sunflower attached to it.

"Woah! Calm down Suri. Where's the fire?" Roxas's asks.

"Nii-sama! I gotta hide!" Suri says, struggling to get away from her brother.

"Hide? Why?"

"A really pretty girl is playing hide-and-go-seek with all of us! We have 30 seconds to hide! You wanna play?" Suri says, grasping her brother's wrist.

"Ah, um. Suri, I'm a little busy now."

"Pwease nii-sama?" Suri asks, fake tears in her eyes.

"**sigh **I'll play. But only for this round, ok?" Roxas says smiling. Suri squealed with excitement, pulling her brother along. The other children were already hidden inside the indoor garden.

"Suri! Come on! She'll be coming soon." One of the kids whispered in a bush. Suri giggled, running over to her, crawling into the bush with her. "Where am I supposed to hide Suri?"

"Sheesh! Hide in the tree, that's the only place you can fit Nii-sama."

Suri whispers. Roxas rolls his eyes, swiftly climbing the tree, hiding on a branch hovering over the ground. He lays his legs out, leaning against the trunk, hands on the back of his head.

"This is so lame." Roxas says sighing

Then the door to the garden opens, the children giggle excitedly, moving around, making it obvious where their hiding spots were. Roxas only laughed. He couldn't make out the girl, but something wasn't right about the girl. The only light he had to go by was the glistening moon, and the shadow and figure looked identical to Kairi. Kairi was playing with the kids. "_Its Kairi!_" He told himself, standing up.

"Hey! Kai- WOAH!" Roxas yells slipping off of the branch, falling right toward the girl. He hits her causing her to fall under his weight. The girl cries out. Roxas lies on top of Kairi, his arms around her back, the girls arms around Roxas back.

"Ah! Ow! **Gasp **Kairi are you okay!?" Roxas asks concerned. When he gets a closer look, he sees that it's not Kairi. He actually turned completely red, from seeing who it was.

"N...Namine." Roxas whispers.

"Roxas..." She says back.

There faces were only a few inches away from one another, causing both of them to turn redder.

**With Kairi...**

"Oh. Where could Roxas be?" Kairi says a bit annoyed.

"Yo, Kairi!" Someone called in the crowd. Kairi turns around to see he a spiky brunette walking toward her, waving and smiling at her. He stops in front of her.

"You're...Sora. Sora Alam."

"Bingo!" He says.

"Ah. So, do you know where Roxas has disappeared to?" Kairi asks, changing the subject. Sora frowns, sighing.

"Why are you looking for the stiff headed jerk?"

"Hey! That's your cousin your talking about! And why do you call him a-"

"Ah, calm down Kairi. I was only kidding." Sora says.

"If you're going to address me, call me Ms. Kurosaki!"

"No. I don't even call my dad's brother that, and I sure ain't doing it to you, your nothing special." Sora says walking away, heading toward the mansion.

"Ugh! Men like you should be-be-be...Augh! Come back here!" Kairi yells at Sora, running up too him. "Find me if you can!" Sora says running inside.

"So, it's a challenge huh? All right! You're on!" Kairi says running after him, inside the mansion.

**With Roxas and Namine...**

Roxas was still lying on top of Namine; the two were locked in a gaze, lost in each others gazes. Namine's heart raced furiously. "_He can hear my heart. I'm almost positive he can!"_ She exclaims in her head. Almost as if it was instinct, Roxas moves closer to Namine, closer to her face. Namine could feel her heart jumping. "R-Roxas..." Namine whispers, but she closes her eyes, awaiting the kiss.

"_I can't help myself..._" Roxas says mentally. As Roxas inches closer and closer, the two's lips were only centimeters away.

"BIG BROTHER!!!" Suri screams, snapping the two out of the phase. Suri runs over to her brother, seeing him on top of Namine.

"Nii-sama! Get off've Namie!" Suri yells, furious at her brother. Roxas moves off of her, standing up.

"What did you do to big sister? She's all red." The children ask.

"I didn't do nothing!"

"No, no. It's all right kids, I'm fine. Roxas and I bumped into each other." Namine says lying.

"OHHHH!" They said in unison.

"Why don't you all go back to the party, Roxas and I will be there in a little bit." Namine says in a soft voice.

The children obediently run off, back to the party. Namine watches as they leave. She glances up to see Roxas's eyes on her, they both look away, blushing a bit. Roxas gulps, putting his hand out to her; Namine was still sitting on the ground. Namine hesitates taking his hand from the experience that had just happened. She took it though, Roxas pulling her up, they still held onto one another hands, still blushing.

"I was in a shock." Roxas finally says.

"Huh?" Namine says confused.

"I was in a state of shock for a few minutes and had no idea what I was doing. So, what just happened doesn't mean anything." Roxas say looking away.

"I see." Namine says frowning. She pulls her hand from Roxas's, leaving him.

"I guess... I'll see you later than." Namine says sadly. Roxas says nothing. Namine sighs, going back to the party.

Roxas walks over to the tree he fell out of, slamming his fist into it.

"What the hell is my problem!? Kairi's my fiancée, dammit!" Roxas yells angrily.

**With Kairi and Sora...**

"Where is he? When I get my hand on him..." Kairi say rambling on about how she wants to hurt Sora. She searches for a bit longer, with no luck. It was getting late, and she was getting tired. She sighs, annoyed.

"All right Sora. You win. Now come out." Kairi says sighing again.

She walks around a corner, only to be grabbed by someone. They press their lips onto Kairi's, kissing her. Kairi yelps, her eyes wide open, but soon they close, succumbing to the person's kiss. They pull away, Kairi's face red. She looks whom it was that kissed her, she blushes completely red. It was Sora.

"Ah..." Was all Kairi could let out.

"He he. You found me."

**Yeppers! There you go everyone! I had to add a kiss sometime.--**

**So its obvious that Sora likes Kairi and Namine likes Roxas, but will the couples be together, or will Kari426 test there relationships? Of coarse she will! XD LMAO**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chappie! Luv you all!**


	5. Twilight High

**Itsumo (Forever)**

**By: Kari426**

Hello my faithful review or anyone who's new to my story. I have an announcement to make. (Sort've.)

**On I made a Roxas and Namine picture, both wearing their party outfits form the last chappie! I made it JUST last nite, so its fairly new. Its also my first time drawing them, so in reviews or if you have an account, please leave a comment and please be gentle! I'm fairly new at drawing the two! Lol**

**My name is also "Kari426" on diviantART also.**

**Okkies! Now that's said and done, time to start reading! (For you guys at least.)**

Chapter 5: Twilight High 

The party had ended and the days passed by, and Twilight High's reconstruction is complete. The school was now open and ready to take in students from high-class students. Roxas was already awake showering at 7:30 A.M., readying himself for school. Tatu was busy, gathering his things for him, setting his uniform out on his bed, getting his I.D. Card and the basic things the school asked for.

"Until the school years over, Master Roxas is going to be gone for a whole year. It's...kinda saddening..." She whispers to herself, straightening his uniform on his bed.

She hears Roxas, getting out of the shower. She quickly grabs his breakfast trey, setting it out on his balcony. She stares out onto the horizon, watching the sunrise. "It's going to be a lonly year." She says, before leaving Roxas's room. Roxas walks out with a towel wrapped around his waist, with a towel over his head.

"I could've sworn I heard Tatu." He says wondering He shrugs, walking over to his bed, sitting on it resting. He sighs, closing his eyes.

"I wonder if Namine's going to be there." He asks himself. He sits up blushing; remembering what he had almost done with Namine at the Garden Party. The pink on his cheeks turn red, remembering how close their lips were. He sighs, standing up, walking to his balcony, and walking out on it. He looks out into the city below. He stretches.

"Today's gonna be a good day!" He exclaims happily, the wind sweeps past him, loosening his towel. Tatu walks in, assuming Roxas was dressed. "Master Roxas Your father called saying-OH MY GOD!" She screams turning away quickly.

"What's wrong Tatu?" He asks.

"S-s-sir!" She yells embarrassed. Roxas walks over to his, leaning over her. She could feel him against her, "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" She screams pushing him away.

"T-Tatu..."

"PLEASE! Master Roxas! Get dressed, or at least get a towel on!" She exclaims.

Roxas looks down, seeing his towel missing from around his waist. "ACK!" Roxas yells, running to the bathroom, grabbing his uniform, slamming the door. Tatu runs out of his room, blushing madly, red.

"_T-that ass!_" She yells mentally, leaving the doorway. Roxas only sighs, his face still red from embarrassment. He only shrugs, starting to dress himself.

Roxas comes out of the bathroom, dressed in his uniform. It was a simple outfit, a dark blue jacket, button down, –though Roxas has it unbuttoned- with a white t-shirt under it. He wears black pants, with the schools symbol on his jacket. He goes to his bed, grabbing his bag, which is already full on school supplies. He goes to his door, exiting his room, walking down the stairs, Suri rushes out of her room going to her brother.

"Morning Nii-sama." She says cheerfully.

"Morning Suri. You ready for first grade?"

"Yeppers!" She says smiling.

Roxas smiles at her, picking her up, putting her small legs over his head. Suri looks down at her brother, moving his spiky hair out of the way. "Nii-sama?" She starts.

"Yeah?"

"You need a haircut."

Roxas bursts out laughing at his little sister. "You think so?" She nods.

"Oh Suri. Your so cute." Roxas says, wiping a tear from his eyes. Suri kisses her brother on his forehead.

"I love you, Nii-sama." She says smiling.

"I know." Roxas says.

"Master Roxas! Please be careful with little Suri." Tatu says worriedly. She grabs Suri off of Roxas's shoulders, setting her gently on the ground. "Yeah, yeah." Roxas says sarcastically.

"Your ride is awaiting, young Master Roxas, Suri." A butler says, directing the two, to the door.

"Thank you. Well, I'll see you all next year." Roxas says, waving at everyone. They all waved back. And with that, Roxas and Suri had left the only home they knew.

**Twilight High...**

Roxas arrives at the new and now opened school, Twilight High. He exits the limo, standing before the front gates which where almost as tall as his mansion. The school itself was taller then the mansion and the gates put together. The school looked more like a castle more then anything. Inside the gates were pebbled paths, leading into a million directions, with trees and shrubbery scattered about, flowers scattered around. A large marble fountain, decorated with figures and designs, etched into the marble. There were already students inside, looking at the schools premises.

Roxas goes to the gates, seeing a card slot in the lock. He stares at it confused. "Umm. What am I supposed to do?" He says.

"Oh, Master Roxas." A voice says. Roxas looks around, startled. A group of men in black uniforms appear behind the gates.

"Sorry about this. We were told by your father to watch over you and make sure that you are not pestered by anyone, and help you to keep on your studies." The man says bowing.

"No, its fine. I appreciate this. Thank you all." Roxas says. The man opens the gate from the other side, letting Roxas in.

"We will be your tour guides for today." A woman says cheerfully.

"Thank you." Roxas says, bowing slightly.

"Oh my! Mr. Hikari!" The woman says blushing red.

"The tour?" One of the men in black says.

"U-um, yes. Please follow me." She says nervously.

"Here is the cafeteria, and the classroom halls and-"

"Your services are not needed any longer." The man in black says, motioning her away. The woman pouts childishly, but leaves. The men in black, take Roxas around the school grounds, letting him get used to the grounds. Roxas had to admit, it was pretty impressive, then again, and Kairi's families were trillionairs!

"Um, may I ask you something?" Roxas asks one of the guards.

"Depends."

"I was wondering if Kairi Kurosaki is busy."

"As far as we've heard Master Roxas, Kairi is with her parents at the moment in the main office."

"I see...What about Namine Kurosaki?"

"I'm not too sure. Lady Namine is probably welcoming the new arrivals. We were just about to go there. Why do you wish to see her?"

" Yeah, she's a..." Roxas has a flashback at the party, with him and Namine. "...A close friend." He finishes.

"Ah, I see. Then we shall head over there." The man says, leading Roxas.

Roxas sighs as they begin to walk to the gates, there in the archway, stood Namine in a one-piece navy blue and white dress, a belt looping in and out around her slim waist. Her body had curved into a womanly look. Her hair was still the same, styled a little different. Over the few months, Namine had blossomed into a beautiful woman over the summer. Roxas blushed at how she had changed. She greeted the students, welcoming them to Twilight High. The males gawked at her, shaking her hand.

"_Wow...Namine's changed._" Roxas tells himself.

Just then, a whole group of girls squeal wildly, seeing Roxas. Roxas gasps, seeing the crowd of fangirls, charging at him.

"Roxas Hikari!!!" They scream happily. The men in black block off the girls.

"Move aside, Mr. Hikari has more important things to attend to." The men say, pushing the girls aside. Namine had already noticed Roxas inside of the circle of men; she blushes, seeing him.

"Wow...Roxas has changed." Namine says to herself.

"Um, hey Namine?" One of the male students stuttered.

"Oh! Sorry, welcome to Twilight High." She says, shaking hands with the boy.

"Ah, that's not what I-"

"Oh dear, please excuse me. Roxas Hikari needs my assistance." Namine says rushing over to then men.

"Please move out of the way." Namine says, the girls obey Namine, knowing she was a very important figure in Twilight High. The men make their way to Namine.

"Thank you Ms. Kurosaki. It's appreciated."

"The pleasures all mine. I take it Mr. Hikari is in the Moon Quarters?"

"Yes."

"I see. I could take you there."

"Are you sure? Its not too much trouble is it?"

"Not at all."

"Thank you" The man, says bowing. Namine bows slightly, and turns around, leading the group of men through the archway. Roxas walked quietly in the middle of the men, who had formed a circle around him. He tried his best not to think about the almost kiss incident. But the more he tried not to think about it, the more he thought about it.

"_Dammit._" He says mentally. Namine peeks back through the guards and sees Roxas, he looks troubled. She sighs, blushing a little.

"_I'd better talk to him. He looks upset._"

"Um, hey Roxas?" Namine says happily. Roxas perks up, hearing her voice.

"How was your summer?" She asks, not turning to him.

"Uh, good?" He says confused.

"That's good. Oh! By the way, your friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette are attending this school also. So now you won't be completely alone." She says, trying to cheer him up.

"Hayner, Pence, and Olette!?" He says happily.

"Yeah." She says, smiling softly. "_I hit him right on the mark!_"

"We've arrived at the Moon Quarters." Namine tells the men. It was a large building with an archway as big as a house. It was decorated with a fine layer of gold and blue paint. Its own water fountain in front of it as well.

"_Geez! This school...is HUGE!_" He exclaims in his head.

"You may all leave. Mr. Hikari in my care for now. This quarter is only for the highest classed families. Other and more lesser students are not allowed here unless an appointment is made." Namine says turning to them.

"Yes. Thank you so very much Ms. Kurosaki. Your a lifesaver." The man says, bowing down to her.

"Not at all."

With that the men left, leaving Namine in Roxas's care. Roxas watched them disappear into the distance, then turned to Namine. Namine stood there a little flushed. Roxas looked away, avoiding eye contact from her. Namine turns her back to him, grabbing her hands from behind her back.

"_sigh _Well. Come on Roxas." She says, walking forward to the doors.

"Uh, yeah..." He says, following her. Inside, Namine walks into the elevator, motioning him to get in it. He hesitantly gets in, keeping an okay distance from Namine. The two are silent as the elevator moves upward to the 12th level. The tension was unbearable for the two. Neither one spoke, making it even worse. Finally the doors to the elevator, Namine exits first.

"This is where you'll be staying. It's our finest room in all of Twilight Town. I hope it's to your liking."

"Namine..." Roxas whispers.

"My parents tried there hardest to make this room, so I hope you use everything." She continues on.

"Namine." Roxas says a little louder.

"But then again, Kairi my older sister demanded her fiancée have the best room. _Laugh_" She walks over to his bed, which by the way is HUGE!

"Namine." He says loud. Namine only ignores his voice. She turns to him smiling.

"Well. That's pretty much it. I'll be your tour, but I think right now you need to rest, you look exhaust-"

"Dammit Namine, quit ignoring me!" Roxas yells madly at her, rushing up to her. Namine falls onto his bed, with Roxas hovering over her.

"R-Roxas..." She whispers blushing.

**There you go! Hehe. I love cliff hangers!**

**I AM SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON!!! I've had such a busy week, that I never had the chance to type anytime soon. Hell! Its a miracle I finished this. I hope you don't hate me! . **

**As of now, I'm working on the next chapter now. And if i finish it, I PROMISE I'll put it up.**


	6. The Student Council

**Itsumo (Forever)**

**By: Kari426**

**Okay, now I'm back on track with updating and typing. I hope you all checked out the picture I made. Anyway, I noticed that in both of my most popular stories, that everyone is expecting a kiss or two from Namine and Roxas. Well, wait and see!**

Chapter 6: The Student Council 

Roxas hovered over Namine, anger was written all over his face. Namine stared up at him, blushing a little. Roxas moves closer to her, their face inches away from one another.

"R-Roxas. What are you-"

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asks, his voice low. Namine's eyes widen; she looks away from Roxas. He grabs her shoulders, making her look at him.

"Why are you avoiding me Namine? If it's the thing at the party, I told you that meant nothing. So why are you being so distance?"

"Well...because..." Namine said, her voice disappearing.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asks in a softer tone, letting her go. He moves off of her, sitting on the bed next to her. Namine sits up catching her breath. Roxas sits quietly, waiting for her breathing to go back to normal. Namine sighs, not turning to him.

"You wanna explain?" He says. Namine breathes in a breath of air, turning to Roxas, her face red.

"Um, well. After the party, well..."

"So it IS about the party thing. Namine I told you that it was a misunderstanding." Turning a little pink.

I-I know that." She responds.

"So...whats been bugging you?"

"Well, after the party, you seemed, I don't know...distant." She says, trying to sum up her words. Roxas continued to listen to her.

"What I mean is, is that after that incident, you acted as if...as if we had never met." She says. Roxas silently gasps.

"I was afraid. Afraid that you had come to hate me." She says sadly.

"Hate you?" He says, appalled. Roxas grabs her hand, holding it.

"I couldn't come to hate you Namine. You're a very important person to me. Your Kairi's sister and in the future you and I'll be seeing you." He says serious. Namine scoots over, moving away from him a little. Her face red. "_Does he? Does he even realize what he's saying!?_" Namine tells herself mentally, she could feel herself fighting tears.

"Roxas, I think I should be-"

"-So don't worry about me hating you cause I can't. We're going to be family someday. Roxas says in a cheerful voice.

"_Roxas..._" She tells herself.

"Roxas stop it, stop it right now. That's enough!" Namine yells, her voice was rising . Roxas gasps, surprised at Namine. Namine stands up, straightening her skirt and hair. She walks to the door, grabbing the doorknob. She opens the door, the pauses before she leaves.

"You are engaged to my older sister Kairi, I know that. You don't have to remind me. She is my sister after all." She says, then leaves him.

Roxas sits up, walking over to his large window, opening them. Bright sunlight had shown through the windows. Blue skies with no sign oh any clouds. It seemed like the perfect day. Though to Roxas, it didn't feel like it. He sighs, putting his forehead on the cold window. "Its gonna be a long year and a half." He tells himself.

**The Next Morning**

The next morning was hell for Roxas; he had to wake at 5:30 A.M. He was pretty much a zombie walking around the dark school area. Though the cold and crisp air woke him up quickly. He was heading to the main office, called for a meeting. He sighs, walking in silence. He goes into the schools main building, going up a flight of stairs, coming to a red oak doorway with a gold plate on the door saying, "Student Council." He opens the door, but it tackled.

"Roxas!" Kairi yells happily, hugging him tighter. Roxas blushes, then smiles happily, hugging Kairi swinging her around. He sets her down, staring at her.

Her hair was up in a bun her hair parted, with two strands hanging from each side of her faces. She wore a light pale pink, off the shoulder shirt with white capris and a black belt. Over the summer she had blossomed just as much as Namine. Her figure had curved more and her chest had become much bigger than before. She had lost weight too.

"Kairi." Roxas says in disbelief at her beauty.

"I picked this outfit, just for this occasion. Oh Roxas, I've missed you so much!" Kairi says, hugging him again.

"I missed you too Kairi." Roxas says softly, looking onto her deep violet eyes.

"Yo! Roxas?" A voice says. Roxas turns around to see his cousin standing before him.

"gasp Sora!" Roxas says happily. Sora gives him a grin, then sees Kairi in his arms. Her eyes were glued to Roxas's shirt. Sora smiles at her.

"Hey Kairi." Sora says like he's known her forever. Kairi just glares at him, turning red.

"_So she still holding it against, me huh?_" He tells himself.

Roxas looks at the two back and forth, confused. "Um, have you two met before?" Roxas asks. Kairi turns red, "Ah! That is-"

"Yeah, we did. At the party. Remember Kairi?" Sora says, staring right into her eyes.

"Y-yeah..." Kairi says her voice quiet.

"So... um, Roxas?" Kairi says, her mood changing suddenly.

"How was your summer? I was soooo busy with my parents and Namine and I had so many meetings about the school bored and my mom made me take eleven classes, ranging from calligraphy, to sewing."

"Oh, I see." Roxas responds, a bit distracted.

"Hey, where is Namine anyway? Isn't she part of this too?" Sora says, noticing Namine was gone.

"I told her to run a few errands for me and she won't be able to make it back till the end of this meeting." Kairi says.

"Oh."

"Besides Namine, we have everyone else here then?" A stern voice says. They all turn to see a woman dressed in a black dress, long brown hair, and chocolate brown.

"Hello students. My name is Tifa Lockheart and I am the principle's secretary." She says, bowing at the three.

"I will say I'm a bit disappointed that Namine is not here, but we can do without her. I ask you three to come into the Student Council room with me."

"I thought this was the Student Council room." Sora says. Roxas nods agreeing with him.

"This is the Lobby. Behind these doors is the Student Council room."

"Oh, I see..." The two boys said.

They enter the golden doors, and gasp, seeing the Student Council room. It smelled of new furnishing, leather to be exact. There were three doors including the one the entered, all probably leading to different areas of the school. A long table stretched from the door to a large desk at the end, and a white vase, with bellflowers in it. To top off the room (literally) a large and beautiful chandler hung above the student council room. Everything about the room gave the feeling of work, which is what Roxas had completely dreaded; though he had no choice to work.

"Wow! This room is HUGE!" Sora exclaims, emphasizing on the word huge.

"Well, my parents wanted us to have enough space to work, so I specially asked them to make this large enough for a party." Kairi says showing off.

"We all know you're an higher up." Sora says, trying to get a rise out of her. Kairi gives Sora a glare, squeezing Roxas's are flustered.

"You okay Kairi?" Roxas asked a bit confused.

"Oh! Of coarse I am. I'm perfectly fine." Kairi exclaims happily to Roxas.

"If you all don't mind, but we must discuss the upcoming events and some issues involving the students attending this school." Tifa says sternly, breaking their conversation. They all take a seat, awaiting Tifa to speak again.

"As you all know, this is the new school, paid for from the Kurosaki household. So treat the school as if it was an actual person. Now there should be a packet in front of you, telling you all the guidelines and rules about Twilight High. I want you al to review them and later tonight we will all meet back here at exactly 7:30 and take a test over it."

"A test?" Sora says disgusted.

"Yes a test. We have to make sure you are even eligible to be part of the council."

"Ah, I see. It's just a way to make us suffer on our first day." Sora says tilting his chair back and forth. Tifa smiles, looking at him.

"Now how did you know that?" She asks. Sora flies back in his chair, flabbergasted. "Are you serious!?" He asks. Tifa only chuckles darkly and bows.

"I have to leave. I have a very important meeting to attend to." She bows once more, leaving.

"Ah I knew it. I'm going to be killed off by snobby people."

"Well then, I guess you'd better leave Sora if you don't think you can live up to it." Kairi says spiteful.

"Oh now Kairi, I would never leave this school. There's some temptations here that I just cannot resist." Sora says, his words having a hidden meaning. Kairi blushes red flustered. "W-well what ever. Do what you want!" Kairi says madly. Sora only smiles. "_She really is cute_." Sora tells himself.

"Anyway, Roxas? Let's say you and I go on a walk around the school and enjoy the rest of our day. School doesn't start till tomorrow. Today it's all about preparations and getting to know the school grounds for the students. So let's go." Kairi says, grasping his arm. Roxas puts his arm around her waist, holding her closer.

"Let's." He says, smiling softly. Kairi blushes red, but smiles too. Sora watched the two walks out of the room, with a smile, waving good bye. After they were gone, Sora's happy smile disappears and is replaced by an evil grin.

"This is going to be an interesting year." He says, then leaves himself.

**Outside of the School**

The students were just waking up, and were moving around the school. The students stared in awe as they saw Kairi and Roxas walking down the long flight of stairs.

"They look so beautiful together."

"Roxas Hikari and Kairi Kurosaki."

"The future of Hikari Industry and Company."

"What an amazing couple."

"There perfect for each other."

Roxas and Kairi reached the bottom of the stairs, the students move letting the two walks past them.

"I envy Kairi-sama. Roxas-sama is so dreamy."

"More like hot!"

The fan girl's squeal out of jealousy at Kairi, Kairi only smiles happily. "_Roxas and I are the hottest couple in school already!_" Kairi tells herself.

"Hey Roxas?"

"Hm. Yeah?"

"Why don't we go to the hanging garden? I hear that they've added exotic flowers that are too beautiful. You wanna go and see them?"

"Uh, sure. I do like flowers." Roxas says softly.

"_HE"S SUCH A SWEETIE PIE!!!_" The fangirls say mentally in unison.

The two walk off to the garden, holding onto one another.

**At the Hanging Garden**

"WOW!" Roxas says amazed.

The hanging garden was larger than thought of. It was HUGE! (Like everything else in the school.) Rows and rows of beautiful flowers were all around them, exotic trees from other countries were scattered about. Even palm trees from Kairi's personally home back on Destiny Island were there. Everything there resonated the feeling of peace and tranquility. Roxas was speechless.

"I take it your surprised?"

"More then surprised." He responds back.

"This room is only accessible to the student council members, the staff and certain teachers. Other than that, students aren't allowed in here. We the student council can even com in here to skip classes or work on homework in here. So we pretty much rule the school." Kairi says happily.

"I see. Well, I'll be sure to come here frequently." He tells her, Kairi giggles. Just then Kairi's pager goes off on her waist. She lets go of Roxas, grabbing it. She flips it open and looks at the message. She sighs sadly, closing it.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Roxas, but I have to go see Tifa, my mothers here and would like to speak to me, so I have to go back to the Student Council room."

"Oh, then I'll walk you back."

"Oh no its fine Roxas. Why don't you stay in the Hanging Garden for a while explore it for a little bit. It'll keep you away from the crazed students for a while. You can study your test here also."

"Oh, okay."

"And don't worry if people come in here, they come from time to time to take care of the plants here, so don't be alarmed by them."

"Okay, thanks for all the help Kairi."

"No problem." Kairi says happily. She walks up to Roxas and kisses him on the cheek, and turns around to run out of the room.

"See you later Roxas, I love you!" She says. Roxas stood a bit flustered. After Kairi left, Roxas plops down on the ground.

"If her kisses do that to me on the cheek, I wonder what'll happen when we kiss on the lips..." Roxas says, blushing.

**Ah, there we go, its done. Sorry its taking me soooo long to update lately. I have TONS of homework and I'm working on my comic AND working on a video. Including there's something going on at home, which I can't say. So if anything happens, I'm sorry if I'm not able to update for a while.**

**Welp, hope you all enjoyed and when ever I get the chance to update I will. Next chappies about Namine and Roxas. **

**(I wonder if anyone has noticed the pattern in the story yet...)**


	7. Weeping Lily

**Itsumo (Forever)**

**By: Kari426**

All right, I'm working on my comic like crazy and hoping to put it up as soon as I'm done with the introduction with characters and have their colored versions done as well. I've already done one character, so be sure to check him out and if you're a member, please comment!

Well, enough with the staling, I think I own you for not keeping my promise, so I'm going to be typing the next chapter of 'Every Heart' chapter 14 and 'Itsumo (Forever)' chapter 8. So if I don't update very quickly, now you know what I'm working on. lmao Alright, enjoy the story.

Chapter 7: Snow Lily

Roxas lies down on the ground, folding his arms behind his head. He basked in the sunlight; he smiles, feeling warmer from the sun. "I think I might take a nap." He says. He slowly falls asleep when he hears the glass doors opening. He sits up quickly; realizing someone was coming in. He then sees a group of students with red and blue badges on there shirts. They had watering buckets in their hands, and made their way to the back of the garden. Roxas watched cautiously.

"They must be those group of people Kairi was talking about." Roxas tells himself.

In the group of people, two stood out the most. A brunette with an orange tank shirt with green eyes, and the blonde walking by her side, quietly chatting. Roxas's eyes widen; he stands up staggering at first. The two girls look over at him, the brunette smiles.

"Roxas? Roxas Hikari?" She says.

"Olette." Roxas says happily. She rushes up to Roxas happily, the blonde stays standing, not saying a word. Olette stops in front of him, then hugs him, then lets go.

"Wow Roxas. I can't believe your here. Well, I can believe it but, hehe." Olette says nervously.

"It's good to see you Olette. I haven't seen you since 7th grade. How' have you been? How's Hayner and Pence been?" Roxas asks quickly.

"Woah, woah. Take it easy Roxas. It's been four years since I've seen you. As from Hayner and Pence, they're...doing okay. They obviously didn't make it into Twilight high, but there still attending school." Olette says, hesitating while saying Hayner and Pence's names.

"Oh. That's good." Roxas says sighing.

"Hey, you're on the student council?"

"Huh?"

"You're wearing the uniform with the golden lining. You're not... are you the student council president!?" She asks flabbergasted. "Uh, I don't know." Roxas says confused.

"Hm..." Olette starts to think.

"Alright everyone, gather around, we have a lot of flowers to attend to." A female voice says.

"Oh! Shoot! Sorry Roxas, but our meetings beginning. If you stay here, I can talk to you after we're done."

"Sure. Kairi told me to stay here anyway."

"Kairi Kurosaki!?" Olette yells surprised.

"Oh never mind. You can tell me everything later. See ya Roxas!" Olette says good bye and leaves him. Roxas only smiles, watching her run away.

"I feel...a bit at ease now that I know Olette's here. She reminds me of my...past." Roxas says, a bit sad.

The people who entered –including Olette- went about their business, attending all the parched flowers, watering them. Olette gave him looks, and messed with him when she was close to him. It made Roxas relax more, making him happier. Though she had to leave the area Roxas was in and made her way deeper into the Hanging Garden. Roxas was alone again, sitting on the grass. He lies back down, putting the booklet he was supposed to study over his face. He sighs, board. He hears the glass doors open again, but he ignores it, not looking up to see who it was. He hears rustling in the flowers and peek out from under the book.

In the distance he sees Namine, caressing the small bud of a flower. She gently pulls it to her cheek, feeling it. She smiles softly, enjoying the baby bud. Roxas blushes, watching her graceful movements. Everything she touched seemed more vibrate when her fingertips touched them. She held a semi large book with a pencil at hand. She looks up and sees Roxas, peeking from under the booklet. She laughs softly, standing back up, turning in his direction. Roxas quickly drops the book back on his face, hiding his blush from Namine.

"Hey Roxas." Namine's musical voice says. She grabs the booklet, taking it off of his face.

"Uh, hey Namine." He says nervously.

"What are you doing in here?" She asks.

"Umm, Kairi left me here so I'm not eaten alive by the students."

"Oh, I see." Namine says.

An awkward silence between the two, both looking in different directions.

"So um...how are you liking the school?"

"Oh. It's okay. It's really big." He says.

"Yeah, my...parents put in a lot of money in this school."

"They sure did. It's amazing."

"Yeah." Namine says.

Roxas glances over into her lap, seeing the book and pencil.

"Hey, what is that?" He asks, now curious.

"Oh! This? Well, its nothing really." She says nervous.

"Come on Namine. Can I please see it?" Roxas asks. Namine sighs in defeat. "I don't mind." She tells him, handing him the book. Roxas anxiously opens it, and gawks.

Inside the book on the first page was a drawing of a serene ocean, a fiery orange sky, drawn in oil and paint. "Namine..." Roxas says quietly. "I-I know they're a bit weird, but I'm still a beginner. How about I-"

"Weird? Beginner? Namine these are amazing!" Roxas says mesmerized by the colors. Namine instantly blushes at Roxas's reaction to her drawings.

"I've never seen anyone draw as well as you can. There so awesome!" Roxas gawked more. Namine could feel her heart racing wildly and Roxas's reactions.

"U-u-um, t-thank you." Namine says, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. Roxas looks at her, seeing her red face. Roxas smiles.

"Namine you're an amazing drawer. The very best, you should be an artist." He says complimenting her. Namine felt her head heating up, Roxas smiles knowing that she was embarrassed.

"You alright Namine?" Roxas asks innocently, teasing her.

"Ah! Yes, it's a bit hot in here." She assures him.

"Oh I see. _She's really cute when she's flustered._" Roxas tells himself. He flips to the next page and stares at the picture. He couldn't tear his eyes away from it; Namine smiled at the picture.

"A...lily?" Roxas asks.

"Not just a lily. It's a pure white snow lily that only grows in the winter."

"The winter? But wouldn't it-"

"Most people say that flowers can't survive in the winter, but only a few can. The Snow lily can grow only in the winter, it favors the cold."

"That's pretty strange for a plant to favor cold conditions."

"Yeah, I hear that a lot. But they say that angels planted these flowers themselves to signify that winter is here, and that they tell god to let the eternal snow cover the earth and renew everything." She says sighing.

"Your pretty informative about these flowers Namine. You must really like them." Roxas says. Namine takes her book from him gently putting it back on her lap.

"Yes, I love those flowers. When they bloom in the winter, they're going to be glorious." She says looking over at the small buds.

"Yeah. I hope they survive till them. You know some people. What if the people here forget to water them or something?

"I don't have to worry about that. I take care of the flowers myself. They're strictly only for me and no one else. I love those flowers almost more than my life." Namine says. Roxas blushes at her gentle smile.

"_Wow. Namine feels really strongly about those flowers._" Roxas tells himself.

"Oh, I sorry. I don't usually prattle on about these types of things." Namine says embarrassed.

"No, it's alright. I like to hear you speak normal every once in a while."

"What do you mean normal?" Namine questions him.

"Don't take it the wrong way. What I mean is that you speak more freely when you're not under pressure by others, you're usually talk formally." He says complimenting her.

"What a dumb thing to say, Roxas have you lost it?" She questions again, crossing her arms.

"See?" Roxas points out. Namine covers her mouth, blushing.

"_He's right! I talk differently when I'm around my parents or others, its only Roxas whom I speak so freely. Strange._" She tells herself.

Roxas smiles, just staring at her red face. Namine sighs.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Same can go for you too."

"At least I can admit it."

"EH!?" Namine scoffs at him. Namine gently hits him on the head with her sketchbook, Roxas playfully tackles her, throwing her over his shoulders. "AH! Roxas! Let me down!?" She squeals.

"Not until you admit defeat!" Roxas says running with her over his shoulder.

"Roxas! Please stop this. This is so childish-Roxas hey!" Namine tries to say. Roxas starts tickling her on her sides. Namine laughs happily, trying to push Roxas away from her.

That whole afternoon, Roxas and Namine played together and had tickle wars. After a rigorous tickle war between the two, they both collapsed on the grass, lying next to one another. Both breathing heavily. They rested, letting air fill their lungs.

"Your pretty quick at learning my tactics." Roxas says, peeking over at her.

"Yeah? Well the tackle-and-tickle-Namine was a bit obvious after four tries." Namine says laughing. Roxas only smiles. The two then laid on the grass, staring up into the fiery red sky above the garden. Namine closes her eyes, thinking. Then opens them, sitting up.

"Namine?"

"Roxas?" She starts. Roxas listens, sitting up with her.

"Thank you. Really, thank you. I had so much fun today." Namine says, pink on her cheeks. Roxas smiles, putting his hand on her head.

"No problem. I haven't been able to relax like this in a looong time. So it was refreshing for myself. So, your welcome and thank you too Namine." Roxas says ruffling her hair. Namine smiles happily. "Your very welcome Roxas Hikari." She says.

Roxas blushes, seeing her soft smile, he scratches his head, embarrassed.

"Well, its getting late, should we head back to our dorms?"

"Nah, I'm pretty content here."

"Yeah, so am I. I think I'll stay here a bit longer, unless you want me to go." Namine says.

"O-of coarse not! Stay, please do." Roxas says flustered. Namine blushes and smiles again. She lays her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Alright. I'll stay." She whispers.

Roxas blushes, but relaxes and moves closer to Namine, resting his head on hers.

"You know, the sky looks like your picture." He points out.

"Yeah, it sure does." She says.

Namine sees Roxas's hand, and wants to grab it, but pulls her hand back not wanting to push the limitations.

"So. Um, Namine?" Roxas begins.

"Yes Roxas?" She responds.

"Where were you this morning?"

Namine froze in place, and almost literally pushes Roxas away from her. Roxas stares at her confused. She stands up, with a scared look in her eyes.

"This is wrong, I have to go Roxas." Namine quickly says and starts to leaves.

"N-Namine?!" Roxas says worried. He jumps up and reaches for her, grabbing her wrist. Namine turns to him, with worried eyes.

"Namine? What's wrong?" Roxas asks. Namine was quiet, and looked into his eyes, Roxas gasped, seeing tears in them. Roxas's grip loosens around her wrist. Namine looked like she was going to bawl her eyes out in front of him. "Nam?" He asks again. Roxas grunts, but pull Namine toward him, hugging her tightly against his chest.

"R-Roxas! Stop it! Knock it off, let me go!" Namine yells strained.

"_I can't let this continue!_" She tells herself.

Namine brings her hand to his cheek, smacking him on his cheek, throwing him off balance, releasing Namine from his arms.

"Don't touch me Roxas! You're engaged to my sister! Keep your hands off of me!" Namine yells madly at him. Tears streamed down her red face. Roxas freezes after hearing her cold words pierce his soul. Namine whips around and runs out of the Hanging garden, leaving a hurt Roxas.

Namine runs to the Moon Dormitory and collapses by the fountain, catching her breath.

"I'm such an idiot! I let my feelings get the best of me!" Namine yells at herself shamefully. She grips the fountain edges, almost in pain.

"It's not fair, its not fair." Namine cries.

"I wish...I wish I could tell him. I wish I could tell him. But I can't, I just can't." Namine tells herself crying harder. She lifts her head, wiping the tears away.

"He's engaged to Kairi, my older sister. No matter what anyone says. I'm just being conceited and selfish. That's just the way I am, just as mother has told me so many other times." Namine says quietly. She stands up, dusting off her dress, looking up at the sky; she reaches for it.

"I'm so selfish." She tells herself one last time.

There you go! Its been a while since I've typed, so be nice.

Oh, I have a bone to pick with you all. I appreciate that you like reading the story, but I would really appreciate it if YOU would leave a review. I've been pretty lignite about it and now its just kind of upsetting me. So please leave a review.

And I thank the people who always do comment on the chapters.


	8. Sora's Declaration

**Itsumo (Forever)**

**By: Kari426**

Tra la la la la. I'm back with an update on the story, YAY! I'm glad to of all the review I got and I'm very happy for some reason. Lol I'm surprised about something too. I'm getting pretty close to the same reviews as Every Heart with Itsumo (Forever).

I have only 7 chapters (now 8 lol) and 44 reviews

And I have almost the double chapters in Every Heart and 58 reviews.

It just kinda surprised me. Itsumo has almost become more popular than Every Heart! Lol okay, enough talking, read the story and review!

Chapter 8: Sora's Declaration 

Roxas was able to cram in a few notes from the book that he was supposed to read and barely passed. But he was able to get a B on it at least. Kairi, Sora, and Roxas made there way back to the Moon Dormitory. They were stopped by a few fangirls of Sora's and asked them a few questions. Kairi of coarse clinging to Roxas's arm while the girls talked. The girls leave and they continue on there was back.

"So Roxas? Your going to go to the welcoming ball aren't you?" Kairi asks cheerfully.

"Um, there's a ball?" Roxas asks.

"Duh Roxas. I never keep up with anything and I even know that." Sora says criticizing his cousin.

"You only found out cause you heard from those girls back there." Kairi says in her usual cold voice to Sora. Sora only chuckles and Kairi sighs. "I wonder about you Sora." Kairi says.

"I wonder about you too, Kairi." Sora says, a hidden meaning in his words. Kairi turns red, Sora only smiles. Kairi lets go of Roxas's arm and walks in front of the two, her back to the two.

"I-I'm going to my room Roxas. I'll see you later Roxas." Kairi says. She runs off to the building. Sora sighs.

"So Roxas?" Sora says, turning his attention to him.

"Yeah?"

"How's it been going with Kairi?" He asks his blue eyes full of curiosity.

"Um. Pretty well. Why?" Roxas asks.

"Come on man. Give me more details!" Sora exclaims pouting childishly.

"Have you two kissed yet? Or maybe something more?" Sora asks slyly.

"EH!? NO! We haven't done anything!" Roxas says, his face fuming. Sora examines his face more closely.

"You HAVE done something haven't you?" Sora says serious. Roxas felt himself freeze.

"W-what do you mean?" Roxas says confused.

"Well, I find it quite odd that you and Kairi disappeared from the Student council room for all day and you never came back...hmm. Very suspicious..." Sora says thinking.

"I wasn't doing anything with Kairi. She took me to the Greenhouse and showed me around it. Then I met- hey! Did you now Olette's here at the school too?" Roxas bursted out.

"Olette Ranma? Your childhood friend? Are Hayner and Pence here also?" Sora asks. Roxas shakes his head.

"No. Hayner and Pence sound like there still there normal selves. She doesn't really keep in touch with them since she entered Twilight High." Roxas says sadly. Sora sighs.

"You miss em?" Sora asks.

"Sort've. I miss the life style more like it." Roxas says smiling sadly. Sora puts his hand on Roxas's head, scruffing his hair.

"Well, that's all in the past. I wish we both could go back to those times." Sora says agreeing with Roxas. Roxas nods.

"We'd better get going before your fiancée starts to worry about you." Sora says patting Roxas on the back.

"Yeah..." Roxas says the two looks at one another.

"You'll be okay Roxas. I promise you." Sora says smiling. Roxas smiles back.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Roxas says. The two depart.

Sora heads up the stair case, leading to his room. He sees Kairi standing around the corner. He smiles. He continues to walk, pretending to not notice her. He stops after he's past her.

"You two are really close." She says sadly.

"Well, we are cousins." Sora says.

"I know that!" Kairi exclaims coldly at him.

"Alright then." Sora begins to walk away.

"Sorry." She whispers. Sora stops in his tracks and turns to her amazed.

"Did I just hear you say sorry?" Sora says sarcastically.

"Oh, your such a jerk!" Kairi exclaims, her face red. She walks around Sora, but Sora grabs her wrist making her gasp. Sora stares at her, his ice blue eyes pulling her to him.

"S-Sora I have to go now." Kairi says looking away.

"Kairi...do you really love Roxas?" Sora questions her. His expression clearly was serious. Kairi stares at him wide eyed. He lower lip quivered as if she wanted to say something, but all she could do was stand before him and try to muster the words.

"O-of coarse I love Roxas! What a stupid question to ask! Why are you so interested in my personal life!?" Kairi asks madly.

Sora pulls Kairi's wrist, holding her against him, still holding her wrist. He releases her wrist and puts his hand on her chin pulling her close to his face.

"Because maybe I want to be part of your personal life." Sora declares serious.

Kairi gasps silently, locked in his gaze. Sora slowly backs Kairi into the corner of the wall, and holds her closer to him. He pulls Kairi closer to his lips, and he fills the rest of the space between their lips. Kairi gasp, turning red. She forcefully tries to push Sora away, but he's too strong for her. Kairi gives into her feelings and kisses him back. They pull away briefly staring at each other.

"Sora..." Kairi says sadly.

"I'll take you to your room." He says his voice with a different tone. Kairi nods and the two make there way to her room. As Kairi enters her room, she looks at Sora, a bit embarrassed.

"I'll see you sometime alright?" Sora says and he leaves her.

**With Roxas...**

Roxas is on the computer messing with its settings. There's a knock at the door.

"Come in." He says not turning away from his computer.

"Roxas?" A firmiliar voice says, Roxas turns around, seeing Namine before him.

"N-Namine." Roxas says standing up quickly. "Are you alright? I was really worried after you left yesterday." Roxas says alarmed by her sudden disappearance.

"I should be the one apologizing. I...I slapped you and said so many mean things." Namine says sadly.

"Well...even so. I'm not mad at you." Roxas says sighing. The two stood in silence, not speaking to each other.

"Um, well I'm still sorry. It was...a bit rash and uncalled for me." Namine smiles nervously.

"Maybe a little." He comments back, laughing. Namine giggles along with him.

"I'm sorry that I upset you though. I really didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't. I just, kinda lost it." Namine says, her voice trailing into deeper thoughts.

"Um, might I ask again though? Unless you feel uncomfortable talking about it." Roxas says softly. Namine freezes like last time, but takes a deep breath. She walks over to Roxas's bed and sits. Roxas sits down in his computer chair, giving her the space she needed. He also didn't want to upset her again.

"Well, honestly I don't feel like talking about it as of right now. It's a sensitive subject to talk about." Namine says looking away from him. Roxas stands up and walks over to Namine. He bends down on his knees, and grabs her hand.

"Its okay. You don't have to tell me now. Whenever you feel comfortable, you can tell me. It's something deep in the back of your mind and it's hard for you to speak freely about it. It's all right if you don't tell me. But if you ever want to, I'm always here for you. I'll wait for you until the time is right for you." Roxas tells her his voice soft and gentle.

Namine's eyes fill with tears. She throws her arms around Roxas, hugging him tightly. She sobs into his clothing; Roxas only holds her close comforting her in her fragile state.

"_Poor Namine. There's definitely something wrong. But I'll do whatever I can to protect and support her._" Roxas tells himself mentally. Soon Namine runs out of tears and wipes them away.

"I-I'm sorry." She says.

"Stop apologizing. When ever you need a shoulder to cry on, mines always open." Roxas says smiling. Namine smiles softly. Roxas's heart skips a beat, turning his face red.

"_Woah! What was that?_" He asks himself.

"Well, I'd better be going. Kairi asked me to stop by her room to discuss a few things about the student council." Namine says, she wipes the tears from her eyes and stands up with Roxas.

"Roxas?" Namine begins. He listens.

"Thank you. Whenever I'm feeling down, you always cheer me up. I really appreciate it." She says.

"No problem." Roxas says.

"You know, if you ever have a problem or need someone to talk to, I'm here for you too. Even if you have to cry."

"Hah! You'll never see me crying." He assures her. Namine just smiles and waves good bye and she leaves his room.

"Heh. That Namine..." He says thinking.

"Hey, that reminds me. Why did she come into my room?" Roxas wonders.

He brushes off the thought and goes back to his computer research.

**Hehehe. Happy now peoples? Hope you are. This chapter had SoraxKairi and RoxasxNamine, It was for any fan for the couples. So I hope you all enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun typing it too. Lol**

**So obviously Roxas and Kairi has wavering feelings for each other, and maybe there changing? And Sora, boy has he grown brave! Kissing Kairi without much notice. Ah, I secretly love two being together, but people are beginning to wonder if Roxas and Namine are going to be together in the end.**

**Welp, that's up to me really. (Sorry.) But you'll just have to keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep on updating as soon as I can. Thankkies for all the nice comments by the way!**


	9. Olette Knows Best

**Itsumo (Forever)**

**By: Kari426**

Hello everyone again, Kari426 here with another update. The last chapter was an obvious favorite because of the passionate kiss between Kairi and Sora. (Oh how there fans squeal XD) I'm starting to feel sorry for Namine also. She has feelings for Roxas, but is blinded by school, work, and Kairi. Poor Namine. -.-'

Welp, I'll leave you all alone cause u probably don't wanna read this and read more. XD 

**Chapter 9: Olette Knows Best!**

After the talk between Namine and Roxas, the two felt a little closer and had a better understanding of each other. Namine was over joyed that her and Roxas and her were now close friends. A day has passed by and the school was preparing for the ball for that night. Everyone was excited and cheerful, running about buying clothing, jewelry, and all the things to prepare for the extravagant ball.

Namine and Roxas were reviewing the rules of the school, another stupid quiz Tifa made up to keep the Student Council members occupied. They were in the Greenhouse again under the same tree.

"Ugh! I hate these stupid quizzes!" Roxas exclaims annoyed.

"Yeah, there pretty boring I know." Namine says.

"I swear, Tifa does this purposely. She always cracks down on me the most." Roxas says lying down on the grass.

"Well, besides Kairi and I, you are the most important person in this academy. Without you, there would be no future to the Hikari Industries and Company." Namine reminds him.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Roxas says yawning.

Namine sighs, setting her rulebook down and stands up, wiping the grass off of her dress. "Where you going?" Roxas asks.

"I gotta take care of my snow lilies." Namine says cheerfully. She goes over to the flowers, looking at them. Roxas observes her movements, watching her. The way the sun hit her slim body made her glow and the flowers really gave him a feeling of tranquility. He stares at her smiling softly, enjoying watching Namine.

She glances over seeing Roxas staring at her, she blushes, but starts messing with the flowers again. She glances over at him a few more times to see if he was still staring. He was. Namine stares at the flowers blushing even redder.

"_He won't stop staring. It's making me nervous._" Namine thought.

She then stands up and heads over to the water hose. She turns it on and fills the watering canteen with water and carries it back over to the flowers. Carefully, she sprinkles the flowers with water. After she's done, she wipes her forehead and puts everything back. She turns to Roxas and sees him asleep on the grass.

Namine walks over to his side and sits next to him, picking up their books. "Your hopeless Roxas." Namine says sighing. She stares at his sleeping face, and smiles.

"_He's WAY to handsome for his own good. He looks so cute when he's sleeping._" Namine thought happily. Her eyes trail down to his lips, she turns red.

"_AH! What am I thinking!? Roxas and I are friends! Nothing more!_" She tells herself mentally. But her eyes reverted back to his lips.

Her heart beings to accelerate and the heat kept rising on her face. She slowly moves toward him, placing her hand on his chest gently. "_What am I doing? This is wrong. He's my sister's fiancé. So why am I acting like this?_" She asks herself.

"_I can't help it. I can't resist anymore. Maybe...maybe just a little..._" Namine closes her eyes, losing all her senses and continues moving toward Roxas's lips.

"_Namine remember. You can't get carried away with the Hikari boy._"

Namine freezes, hearing the firmiliar voice play in her head. She starts to move away when suddenly Roxas in his sleep, pulls Namine into his arms. He holds her close to him, crushing her against his chest. "Ah! I'm gonna die." Namine says gasping.

Roxas begins to mumble something in his sleep and then he hug Namine closer to him. His lips kiss her forehead, causing Namine to blush.

"Na...i...ne" Roxas mumbles. Namine gasps surprised.

"I-Is Roxas-"

Roxas's eyes opened slowly then widened with surprise to see Namine in his arms and lips near her forehead. He knew what he had done once he saw Namine's red face. He quickly lets go of her and stands up.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Namine!" He exclaims. Namine sits on the ground, looking in the opposite direction from Roxas.

"_What the hell did I just do to her?! UGH! I'm such an idiot! Did I touch her or anything or did I k-k-AH! I can't even say it!_" Roxas yells mentally at himself.

"I-I gotta go. Thanks for the help with the studying." Roxas says nervously and grabs his book, without looking at Namine and rushes off.

Namine sits on the ground still, too surprised to move. She touches her forehead softly where Roxas had kissed her. She blushing, thinking about how Roxas held her. It made her feel guilty that she was going to try and take advantage of him when he was asleep. She wraps her arms around her legs, burying her head in them.

"I'm the worst person ever." She tells herself.

Outside of the Moon Dormitory, Roxas sat down on a bench, trying to catch his ragged breath. His heart raced like a maniac.

"_Wow. I've...never felt this way before._" Roxas says mentally.

"Roxas? Hey! It is you." A voice said. Roxas looks beside him and sees Olette.

"Hey." Roxas greets her.

"How are you doing?" She asks, sitting next to him.

"I'm doing pretty good. You?"

"Ugh. I HATE all these little snobs that think there better than everyone else. With the exception of you. But other than that I'm doing pretty good." She says cheerfully. The two laugh and being to talk about their school.

"Woah! Your engaged!?" Olette asks surprised.

"To who?" She asks, her emerald eyes probing him to tell her.

"Kairi Kurosaki."

"WAH!? Your going to get married to HER!?" Olette says almost disgusted.

"Yeah, why? Whats wrong?" He asks.

"Kairi is the worst of the worst."

"That's not true!" Roxas exclaims madly standing up.

"Think what you want Roxas."

"That's enough Olette!" Roxas orders madly at her.

"Don't you dare order me around Roxas Hikari!" Olette yells madly standing up. Roxas's eyes widen, he then sits back down. Covering his head with his hands. Olette sighs and sits back down by his side.

"Sorry about that Roxas. I didn't mean to be so rude."

"No. It's not your fault Olette." He says quietly.

"Hey! I have an idea." She says cheerfully changing her tone of voice. Roxas looks up at her.

"How about coming with me into the city to buy some things." Olette says.

"Buy what?"

"Anything we want or need silly."

"But...still. Why?"

"You stiff, we're going to shop and have fun!" Olette exclaims happily. "Schools a BIG stress factor and with your stature it can get pretty tough for you. So, how about it?"

"I'm not sure. I would probably stand out in the crowds, everyone knows me."

"Just hide your identity."

"Ya know, you can be pretty persistent." He says sighing. Olette smiles, giving him a peace sign.

"What about the guards and body guards...and Kairi?"

"You make it sound so hard to get out of here Roxas. Your father said to focus on your studies and you've done plenty of studying. You need a break. All I have to say is that we're preparing for the ball. Come on Roxas, please?" She asks innocently.

Roxas sighs in defeat.

"Alright."

"YAY!" Olette says happily.

The two start talking about their upcoming day and planning everything about what was to come tomorrow. They also reminisce about their childhood a little more, though Roxas seemed too depressed to speak about his past, that made Olette worried. She comforts him by patting him on the back, telling him to cheer up. The two had been talking for so long that they hadn't realized that time had passed by quickly. The bell tower chimed six times.

"Look at the time, Roxas I've gotta head back to my dorm. I'm actually not supposed to be here after six."

"Oh, alright."

"I'll see you later okay Roxas?"

"Definitely Olette. It was nice to see you again."

"Same here. Bye!" She says waving and running off. Roxas stands up, stretching his arms. He signs and heads for his dorm room.

Olette exits the back gates and says good bye to the guards standing by them. She turns the corner and walks slowly. There was someone waiting for her, a firmiliar spiky brown haired, blue eyed male.

"Hey Sora." Olette says.

"What's up?" He replies back.

"Nothing much. So I'm sure you wanna know what's been going on in Roxas's head now?" She asks.

"Your pretty intuitive ya know?"

"I'll take that as a compliment." She says sighing.

"So, are you going to take Roxas out for a while tomorrow?" Sora asks, Olette nods.

"That's good." Sora says sighing. "He needs to breath without having pressure building up on him."

"You're such a kind cousin Sora."

"Someone has to protect Roxas from his fathers grasp somehow."

"I know..." Olette says sighing. The two stood quietly, collecting their thoughts. The Sora stretches and looks at Olette.

"Well, I won't keep you for long, thanks for doing this for me." Sora thanks her.

"Its nothing really. I was gonna take Roxas away from here soon anyway. He used to be such a kind and carefree kid. I want that Roxas back, so I'll do anything to protect him as well."

"Heh. And you call me kind." Sora chuckles.

"Well we all grew up together Sora. I want him out of his fathers life as much as you do. I'll do what ever it takes."

"You know best Olette." Sora compliments her. Olette smiles and walks past him, walking to her dorm room. She waves to him without looking.

"Talk to you soon okay?"

"Yep." Sora says walking to his dorm area as well.

**Whew! There you go. Chapter 9. I'm sorry about the delay. I was going to put it up last night, but I got kicked off the computer. So now here it is.**

**Oh! On diviantART I'm putting up a comic real soon and I want you all to check it out. No its not a Kingdom Hearts comic, but a comic I made up on my own. If your a member, please comment on the picture. Its called ****"Ichigo CHU."**** Please check it out! Just search Kari426 and two of my most popular drawings will show.**


	10. Weakness Inside

**Itsumo (Forever)**

**By: Kari426**

OMG I AM SOOOO SORRY!! Its been FOREVER since I actually since I've updated and for that a apologize. I feel so bad for not updating. I missed doing it, so I'll be working my ass off writing Every Heart and Itsumo (Forever). Well, ppl probably don't really remember the story too well, so I'll give you a (semi) short summary:

_--Roxas is the heir to the Hikari Company and Industries and attends to the prestigious Twilight High Academy. He meets a girl named Namine Kurosaki, who tells him his father has an arranged marriage for him. He thought he was engaged to Namine, but it turns out he is engaged to Namine's older beautiful sister Kairi Kurosaki. As time passes by in the academy, feelings are revealed, jealously erupts, and love is confusing to these young teens._

_Currently, Roxas has only spent a few months at the academy and is becoming exceptionally close to his fiancée's sister Namine. And Sora has declared his passion for Kairi, but keeps it a secret from Roxas. A new developments has peeked out of the stirring darkness. Sora and Olette have a secret meeting, talking about saving and protecting Roxas from his father. What could have happened with Roxas, Sora, Olette, and Mr. Hikari?--_

Alright there you go, there's an OK summary of the story so far. Now, without further ado, ITSUMO (FOREVER)!!

**Chapter 10: Weakness Inside**

Two weeks roll on by, spring ended and summer had only just begun. Roxas was up early studying for a Government and Business class, it was hard as hell for him to concentrate. His mind kept on wandering the incident when he unintentionally and unconsciously kissed Namine on the forehead. "Ugh, dammit!" He exclaimed madly throwing his papers in the air.

"What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be so concerned about that. It had no meaning." He told himself. He frowned.

"_Then…why am I so flustered_?" He thought.

There was a knock at his door. Roxas bent down quickly picking up the papers and set them back on the desk. He walks over to the door asking who it was. "I'm a killer." The voice said. Roxas sighed and opened the door.

"Yo Roxas!" Sora said beaming.

"Your pretty happy this morning."

"Yeah, maybe I am. So, you ready to go and eat? Kairi and Namine already went ahead of us."

"Sure." Roxas said going over to his desk turning off his light and walked back over to Sora. Roxas closed the door, locked it, and the two left to the cafeteria.

When they got there, guards kept their adoring fans back while they made their way up a staircase to the balcony. There sat the two sisters dressed in their new summer student council uniforms. The uniforms were shorter with white collared buttoned shirts, with a dark blue jacket. The skirts had also shortened a tad bit, exposing a little more skin. Kairi had her hair in a messy bun; she was still beautiful. Namine had most of her hair on her right side of her face. Tied with a white hair tie. Kairi sipped her orange juice, then saw Roxas.

"Ah, Roxas." Kairi said standing up and goes to hug him.

"Good morning my love." Kairi says happily. Roxas hugs her back.

"Morning Kairi." Roxas said smiling holding her.

Sora looked over at Namine, who stared at the two of them. She saw Sora watching her, she turned away quickly and started eating again. Sora smiled at her embarrassment and walked over to her and sat down beside her. Roxas lets go of Kairi and looks into her face smiling back at her. His eyes glance over at Sora and Namine. Sora whispered something to Namine.

"KYA!" She yelped turning beet red. She stood up trembling and left the balcony.

"Na-Namine!?" Kairi said trailing after her.

Roxas glared at Sora. "Care to explain?" Roxas asked.

"Sorry Roxas. But this is between me and Namine. I can't say." He said smiling again. Roxas could see through his smile, there was some hidden meaning behind it. "Sora? What did you do to my sister!?" Kairi yelled madly returning.

"Sorry Kairi. Not allowed to say."

"I have the right to know what's troubling my sister! Now I demand that you tell me!" Kairi demanding staring deep into Sora's blue eyes. Sora smiled. Kairi's heart skipped a beat and blushed.

"_Dammit! _You always make me mad, I hate you!" Kairi said stomping away.

"Geez Sora! Why are you acting like this!?" Roxas asked madly. "Just never mind. Kairi! " Roxas said following her. Sora's frown disappeared. He picked up Kairi's cup at touched the rim of it with his fingertips and pressed them onto his own.

"If you hate me, then even that's okay with me." He whispered pressing his fingertips on his lips.

**With Roxas…**

"Kairi. Kairi! Wait Kairi!" Roxas called out. She didn't seem to hear him. She almost made it to the stairs when Roxas grabbed her wrist finally stopping her. Roxas gasped seeing her face, there were tears in the rim of her eyes. "K-Kairi…" He said surprised.

"I'm…I'm sorry Roxas. Sora just, he just made me really upset. But don't be mad at him alright." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"How can I not be, he made you cry. I don't ever want to see you cry Kairi." Roxas said defiantly. Kairi blushed red. She felt more tears coming to her eyes. Kairi looked away starting to cry again. Roxas took this opportunity, he twisted Kairi and wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly making Kairi gasp.

"Roxas…" She whispered crying into his clothing. He held her tighter against him. At the top of the staircase, Namine stood behind the corner. She had heard everything. She sniffled her tears and walked away heading back to her room. Roxas walked Kairi back to her room.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Roxas asked concerned.

"Yes, I'll be okay. Thank you." Kairi said. Roxas smiled.

"Then I'll be seeing you. I'm going out today for the ball. I gotta be prepared." He laughed.

"Yes, please do be ready by then." She giggled along with him.

An akward silence.

"So um, I guess I'll be seeing you." Roxas said nervously.

"Ah, yes." She said standing quietly twirling her fingers. She then walked close to Roxas and lifted herself to his level and gave a sweet kiss on his red cheek, which turned even redder after the little kiss. Kairi rushed into her room smiling.

"I'll see you at the ball Roxas." She said happily closing the door.

Roxas smiled remembering how Kairi's lips felt on his skin. He left with a wide grin on his face.

"I think. I think I really am in love with Kairi." He told himself. Suddenly his phone started ringing. It was Olette.

"Hey Olette."

"Hi Roxas. Are you ready to go and shop till we drop?" She asked in a cheerful voice.

"Oh! I forgot about that. I'm sorry Olette. I got a little side tracked." He said apologetically.

"Its alright. You're a busy guy. I'll meet you out in the front."

"Sounds good."

"Alright. See you in a few minutes?"

"Yep. Bye."

"Bye!" She exclaimed happily.

Roxas slipped his phone back into his pocket and walked down the hall, heading to his room to grab his coat.

**Inside Kairi and Namines Quarters…**

"Namine? Namine? Where are you? Namine?" Kairi called out. She opened the door that connect the twos rooms together and walked down the small hallway and opened Namine's room door. "I'm coming in Namine, alright?" Kairi said opening the door all the way.

The room was brightly lit up. There was a large flat screen T.V. playing the news, it was on Kairi and Roxas's arranged marriage. Kairi couldn't help but smile. After all, she was in love with Roxas. Kairi walked to Namine's bedroom door and tried opening it. It was locked. Kairi lightly knocked on the door.

"Namine? Are you in there? Are you alright?" Kairi asked. No response.

"Namine. If you are in there please come out." She said. Still no response.

"sigh She must have not come back." She told herself and left Namine's quarters.

But inside of Namine's room, Namine was sitting on her bed. She walked over to the curtains that covered her large windows. She grabbed one of the curtains and opened it, looking out to the gates to the school. She then heard a lot of talking, then saw Roxas run down the steps and meet up in the middle with Olette. She frowned seeing Roxas.

"Roxas…" She said sniffling. She fell to the ground and began crying.

Suddenly Namine's door opened. She looked up seeing Sora standing in the doorway. He stared at her confused.

"Your crying again. Just like last time." he said frowning.

"I'm sorry Sora. I'm just too weak." She said wiping the tears away.

"Yeah, I know you are. But you have all the reasons to be weak." He said. Namine sighed standing back up.

"Don't surprise me."

"Surprise you? Oh, you mean what I said earlier?" He said. Namine nodded.

"Yes. That's something that really doesn't concern you."

"Actually it does." Sora said in a serious tone. Namine was quite.

"Well, instead of being so unsociable, lets say you and I go out together for the day." He said changing his moods. Namine blushed.

"Not a date silly. Just as friends, alright?" He said smiling. He extended his arm out to her. Namine stared up at him, but smiled softly and took his hand.

**Aww! Poor Namine. I seem to have fun with putting the characters in hard situations. Oh! Your all probably wondering what Sora and Namine are talking about. Lets just say Sora's been around the circle more then once. If you have any idea what' going on, please keep it a secret. You may or may not be right, but keep it to yourself for now. At a certain point in the story I'll ask on your guys opinions on what' going to happen alright?**

**Please, please, PLEASE, leave a review. I want to hear more of your reviews. (I missed you all! Lol)**


	11. Double Date

**Itsumo (Forever)**

By: Kari426

Hehe, I'm a bad author. I've neglected fanfiction for far too long. I apologize for not even warning anyone about my hiatus. (Hiatus: pretty much means I took a break) a long one at that. Don't get me wrong I love writing the stories, but I have a bad habit of starting it and redoing it. Instead I'm going to continue writing the story where I left off.

Oh and thanks so much for the reviews from chapter 10 from my faithful long time readers. You know who you are. And welcome new readers.

Story Summery

Roxas has been living in the prestigious Twilight Academy for only a few months in order to succeed his fathers large company. He is betrothed to the second largest company's daughter, Kairi Kurosaki. Within the academy, many events and people are beginning to change his way of thinking and feeling.

Chapter 10 RECAP

So early in the morning, Sora surprises Namine with a whisper in her ear, which results in Namine storming away beet red. Kairi scolds Sora and leaves, but with much care and comfort from Roxas, Kairi is calm. With Roxas leaving with Olette, a hurt Namine watches them and is approached by Sora who asks if she would like to go shopping with him.

-

CHAPTER 1: Double Date

-

Roxas greeted his cheerful friend Olette in front of the fountain, just like they promised and the two departed to a white mustang leaving the academy's grounds. While Olette drove, the two talked about their nights before and their mornings. Then Roxas mentioned Sora upsetting Namine then making everyone go their separate ways. Olette's mood changed slightly after that.

"That Sora…" She mumbled quietly.

"What?"

"It's nothing. Hey, do you want to go and pick out a tux or help me pick out a dress?" She quickly changed the subject and her mood. A frown stretched across his face. "Is neither an answer?" He asked.

"Helping me pick out a dress it is!" She said gleefully. Roxas sunk into his seat sighing heavily.

"Oh come on Roxas. I'm not that hard to pick out for."

"Don't you have any girlfriends who can help you with that?" His voice was gloomy.

"Yeah, but there all too busy dealing with business affairs and meetings."

"I see. Sorry." He mumbled embarrassed for bring it up.

"Enough of that, I was only kidding. You can help me pick out a dress some other time. Today we're going to go where the wind takes us. Visit some firmiliar places and have fun alright?" Olette smiled. Roxas couldn't resist her contagious smile, as one stretched onto his face.

"Alright."

After a half an hour or so, they arrived in downtown Twilight Town. Roxas stared out of the car window looking at all the stores and people bustling about. He laughed after seeing an older woman biting a new one to a group of teens not too younger then them. Olette glanced over at him smiling, as a mother would with a child. She swerved and turned into a circuit malls parking lot and parked.

"This is one of my favorite malls." Olette said unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Normal people?" Curiosity and confused in his voice.

"You and I aren't considered normal people. We're more like celebrities. If normal people saw us, they'd immediately charge us." She giggled.

"Then why are we here?"

"Where's the fun in sneaking out when it's all too easy. I had to add a little excitement and danger." She childishly stuck her tongue out at him smiling again.

"Olette! Are you saying we're not supposed to be here!?" Roxas's voice filled with worry. Olette reached into the back out her car and pulled to summer jackets ad threw one on Roxas and slipped an orange hoodie on her.

"You betcha. Now lets go." She grabbed her keys and purse opening the car door. Roxas huffed angrily and slipped on the jacket. He figured if he didn't people would notice him and he'd be in lots of trouble if they were caught. He quickly opened and closed Olette's car door and rushed to her side.

"So you decided to join me?"

"Do I really have a choice?" His voice rough.

"Not really. Now put your hood up to hide that spiky mess you call your hair. Your infamous for it." Olette commented with a giggle. He did as he was commanded and the two entered the sliding doors.

-

{Sora and Namine}

-

After much coaxing from Sora, Namine finally agreed to go out with Sora in to Twilight Town to let off some steam and relax. The air was tense in the car as they drove toward downtown. Sora sighed rolling his eyes. He reached for the radio button then flipped on the CD button, a quite song played.

_I watch you fast asleep_

_All I fear means nothing_

"This is—"

"Yeah, Utada Hikaru."

"I didn't know you listened to her."

"She's an awesome singer. Something about her songs makes me want to go on an adventure." (Kari426:HAHAHA!)

"I guess..." Namine commented trailing.

"So where is our destination?" She asked suddenly.

"Wherever the wind take us Nami. Wherever the wind takes us." He said flashing his white teeth.

Namine eyed him speculating. Something seemed fishy, she didn't know what, but he was up to something. She only shrugged smiling. "How about I help you pick out a dress for the ball? Its tomorrow right?" He added with much enthusiasm. Namine laughed.

"Yes. How could you not know? The student council, us, - if you forgot- plan the events for the academy's participation in it."

"Riiiiight. Gotcha. So is that a yes or no for the dress shopping?"

"Why not. I'll help you pick out an outfit if you'd like."

"You probably should. I'm hopeless when it comes to these dances." Sora laughed. Namine giggled.

"That's true. Some things just never change." She said with a soft smile.

**TH-THUMP**

Sora blushed slightly and turned his head back to the road and Namine softly hummed Utada's song as the song continued. Without Namine noticing, Sora's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly.

-

{Roxas and Olette}

-

After many hours in the store Roxas had become Olette bag carrier, for he held at least six different store brand bags in his hands. Only two small bags were his. He waited impatiently as Olette looked at clothing in the womens section.

"Olette…?" Roxas's voice was strained.

"Yes Rox?"

"Can we please go?" He pleaded.

"But I'm not done yet. Just a few more minutes."

"I really don't want to wait for you in the womans bra and underwear selection! I look like some pervert!" He exclaimed, clearly mad.

"Oh fine." She dropped the lacy underwear back into a pile of other racy clothing and went to his side.

"Let's go." She grabbed his hand and Roxas was dragged out of the store. "I'm kinda hungry. Do you wanna get something to eat here or go somewhere else?" She asked releasing his hand.

"How about we got and eat at a parlor I saw when we entered town."

"A parlor? Oh! You mean Destiny Isles Smoothie and Eatery. Nice choice. It's a really popular restaurant for there Papou smoothies. Especially for couples." Her voice went low on the last sentence.

"What was the last part?"

"Oh nothing. Let's go!" She smiled pulling at his arm again.

"Alright, alright." He followed.

When they got to the car Olette flipped out her cell phone and began clicking away on the keys texting. Roxas watched her, but slipped into the car and waited for her to get in. She closed the phone and danced over to the door, opened it and the two were soon on their way to the restaurant.

-

{Destiny Isles Smoothie and Eatery}

{Roxas and Olette}

-

With much luck Olette parked in the nearest parking space at the diner and the two teens entered it. The place definitely had a tropical feel to it. Murals on the walls were painted with clear blue oceans, the beautiful greenery and the palm trees and seagulls. The smells of marinated chicken grilling over the oven top heighten his senses. His stomach growled and Olette laughed. He blushed.

"It's defiantly lunch time. I know what to order for you, so why don't you go pick out a seat. Try to get a seat outside away from a crowd."

"Sure." With that he left.

He comfortably found a spot under an umbrella and plopped down onto the seat with the sun's light on his back. The warm of the sun felt good.

"Rox!" Olette yelled.

"I just saw something across the street in a store and I'm gonna go and check it out. I've already paid for the food and they'll bring it out to you. I'll be back in a bit alright?"

"Alright. See ya."

Olette waved goodbye and disappeared from his sight. "Olette sure is a hard shopper." He told himself. Roxas looked about the restaurant-examining people eating and enjoying each other's company. He sighed a little; wishing that Olette would come back soon so the two could talk.

Then he heard a firmilar voice in the crowd. He didn't know whom the voice belonged to but he knew the sweet voice. Roxas turned his head toward the doorway leading into the dining area and their stood the owner of the voice. Dressed in casual flip flops faded light blue, cropped khakis, cropped white t-shirt with a black tank top on under and her blonde hair tied to the side of her head with a fake exotic blue flower. Her eyes caught his.

"Namine." He whispered in a low voice.

-

END CHAPTER 11

-

Sorry with the crappy details and not much happening in this chapter. Neext chapter is where I;m excited to write cause its an awesome chapter and its going to be fun to write.

Please review the story. Its been so long since I've gotten them.

Thank you.


	12. Date With Destiny

**Itsumo (Forever)**

**By: Kari426**

Ah yes, I'm getting back into the swing of things with typing and the storyline with Itsumo (Forever). It took a little longer than I expected to write but here it is. A chapter I have promised that people would very much enjoy. I sure did enjoy writing it. Well, no use babbling on. I present, Chapter 12!

- Chapter 12: Date with Destiny

-

Namine stood on the spot staring at Roxas as if she couldn't believe he was there at the same restaurant as her, and quite frankly Roxas was thinking the same thing. There seemed to be an uneasy stillness in the air between them. Finally Roxas mentally slapped himself and stood up, making Namine break out of her trance. He smiled at her, casually relaxing his body.

"Hey Namine." He said in a calm voice.

"Hello Roxas. How are you?" She greeted formally.

"I'm pretty good. You?"

"Oh. Well…I'm good."

There was an awkward silence, making it hard to speak.

"Um…mind if I sit down with you?" She asked.

"N-not at all." Roxas replied with much enthusiasm.

Namine walked in a slow stride toward the other seat, which was situated next to Roxas's seat. When she approached the seat, Roxas, being the gentlemen he is, pulled it out for her. Namine giggled thanking him and took her seat. Then Roxas sat down in his seat, facing toward Namine. "I take it your shopping?" He asked. Namine shrugs. "Kinda. I came with-…" She stopped suddenly in mid-sentence.

"I came on my own to look for some jewelry for the ball tomorrow night." It came out in a rush.

"Really? I came here to look for a tux."

"A tux?"

"Yeah. Olette said I might need one for the dance. That's one of the main reasons why she—_ugh. I can't tell Namine I'm out with Olette! Damn. What to do… _--she mentioned me going out to buy one. _Nice save Roxas!_" He complimented himself. Namine giggled.

"You don't need a tuxedo Roxas. The student council members have special gowns and uniforms we wear to these certain occasions. We're aquirying them tonight. I wouldn't be surprised if your uniforms in your room now." Roxas sighed heavily.

"_So this is what Olette had in mind…_" He thought.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I-I'm fine. Um…so Namine what're you doing later?" His voice starting out slow.

"I was going to look for a necklace or bracelet."

"Well, if your not doing anything after that, do you mind if I accompany you?" Namine's eyes grew wide. Then she smiled like no smile he'd ever seen in his life.

"I'd really like that. Roxas."

Roxas's face lit up red and Namine continued to smile.

"P-p-please excuse me Namine. I'll be right back." He stood up shakily and rushed away heading for the restrooms. Namine stared at Roxas, obviously confused. She only giggled and waited for him to return. Around the corner where Namine couldn't see, Roxas's chest was heaving in an out. His hand balled into a fist. "_W-woah! What's this tight feeling in my gut?_" He thought worriedly.

"My hearts racing a million miles an hour. And why can't stop thinking about her." He asked to himself. He glanced around the corner of his hiding place and carefully watch Namine. She just sat quietly looking off into space. There was a big grin planted on her face.

"Come on Roxas! Toughen up!" He pumped himself up and finally turned back to Namine.

"Um, I'm sorry but I'm waiting for my friend to come back."

Roxas stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh so he's your friend huh?"

"Why don'tcha come with us cutie? You'll have lots more fun with us then that sissy excuse of a friend."

"Eh?" Was Namine's response.

A hand came down on both of the older men.

"Oh. I'm a sissy now am I?" Roxas said in a demonic, deep voice. Namine looked into Roxas's eyes and for a moment he could've been possessed by a demon. The two men backed off real quick and disappeared in a flash. Namine stared in shock at Roxas, his face was furious. She has always seen his blasé, gloomy expression and his occasional smiles and laughter but he was almost nearly never mad. Furious at that.

"Damn perverts. I should've taught them a lesson…" His voice sounded almost regretful.

"Roxas…"

He looked down to see Namine's shocked expression. He only sighed and slumped back down into his chair. "Sorry you had to see that." He apologized. Namine shook her head. "No its alright. It…it made me happy you protected me." She blushed slightly.

"Here's your order. Our famous, Destiny Island Paopu Smoothie. Enjoy!" A waitress set it on the table and left the two.

"Did you—" Both said in unison.

"I didn't." Namine commented.

"Neither did I." Roxas said confused.

The two shrugged, grabbing a straw and sipped down the tropical drink.

"Wow, this is really good." Roxas said surprised.

"It has such a tangy, sweet twist to it. Nothing I've ever had before." Namine said savoring the flavor.

"Better then any fancy ice cream I've had."

"Yeah." Namine agreed. The two went on sipping it until it was all gone.

"Roxas?" Namine began. He looked at her.

"Is your offer still up for accompanying me around town still open?" Roxas smiled standing up.

"Of coarse it is silly." He held his hand out to her. She gladly took it and the two were gone.

They started off walking on the sidewalk and stopped every once in a while to look at clothing or items being displayed in windows of stores. Namine seemed to really like the colors baby blue, white, and red, for she had to stop every few minutes to comment on either a dress or outfit. Roxas liked the darker black, white, and navy blue outfits. They stopped into a show store, looking at the sales, when something had occurred to Roxas. He knew barely anything about Namine. Her likes dislikes? Does she like sports maybe? What scares her and what makes her happy? He wondered about all these things and soon he found himself wanting to learn more about her. He caught her looking at another gown displayed across the street.

"You must really like dresses Namine." He commented.

" I do. But I'm not really one to wear them. Yes they are beautiful but I like to look at them more than anything."

"I guess that makes sense."

"So are you ready to go choose some jewelry? The shop shows on the map its right up the stairs to our left." Roxas asked/

"Sure." Namine said almost excited.

They left the store and went exactly where the jewelry store was. They entered the doors and Namine was gone. Her eyes bulged out of her head as they scanned over the glass counters observing the beautiful gems and stones. One in particular caught her eye. It wasn't a necklace, nor a bracelet, but a small chain. It was a simple silver chain with a golden star charm with green little leaves sticking out of the tips of the star. It was very simple and maybe almost cheap looking compared to the rest of the beauties in the shop, but this one held her attention for the longest time.

"You like it?" Roxas asked, sneaking up on her.

"Yes, very much so." She was completely oblivious to what was going to happen next.

"Excuse me miss? May I see that chain?" Roxas called out to a worker.

Namine whipped her head around toward him. "EH!?" Her voice shrieked.

"Excuse me miss." The worker said, inserting a key into the case. She brought out the chain and asked for Namine's hand. Namine unconsciously gave the woman her hand and she clasped the chain together. "There you are ma'am. What do you think?" The worker asked.

Namine stood like an idiot staring at the chain that was placed around her wrist. Nothing processed in her mind. She admitted to herself that the chain lay nicely on her slender wrist.

"Me thinks the lady likes it." The worker mused to Roxas.

"I figured that." He replied back.

Namine looked up at him in utter disbelief. "We'll take it." He said to the woman.

"Yes. Please come over here to the register." The worker said. Roxas tugged Namine along. Without taking off the bracelet the worker scanned the barcode. "That'll be 200,000 munnies." Roxas pulled out two 100,000 munnies and gave them to the worker.

"Thank you for your service. You both have a nice rest of the day." She bowed.

"Yes, thank you." Roxas thanked. The two left the store.

"Roxas I can't believe you bought something so expensive!!" Namine blew up on him outside the shop.

"Aww come on Namine. You really wanted it, you can't deny that."

"Yes but-but-!" She was interrupted with Roxas putting his finger over her lips, stopping her from talking.

"I bought it because I wanted to alright?" He smiled.

"F-fine…" She blushed. He took her hand with the chain on it holding it tightly. "Let's go look around some more." He said. Roxas pulled Namine along, continuing to hold onto her hand. Namine's fingers curled around his hand holding onto his. Roxas only squeezed tighter and the two were off again.

Two hours later, the day was ending and the sun was setting in Twilight Town. Roxas and Namine sat on a grassy patch in the park, relaxing watching the sun set. "Today was really fun." Roxas commented. Namine nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you so very much Roxas. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun."

"Neither can I and your welcome."

The two sat in silence, watching the setting sun in the distance.

"You know, when I first met you, I thought you'd be like the rest of the women I've met. Acting all high and mighty, thinking of nothing but your wealth and well being, not having any care in the world. I was pretty sure that I'd come to dislike you." He paused. Namine felt a twinge of pain shoot through her.

"But you know?" Namine sat silently listening to him.

"You're everything I've always wanted to believe in." He paused again, seeing if she had anything to say. She only stared at him her eyes surprised.

"That there are kind people in that world who know how to make others feel wanted. To feel warmth. When I'm with you Namine, I not only feel the warmth, I feel like I'm on fire. After today I'm not sure what or how to feel toward you. I know it maybe a complicated feeling for you to understand but please." He blushes looking down at her. Her face was flushed lightly.

"I don't know whats come over me…" He whispered silently.

There faces were close and Roxas felt the need to fill in the space between the two. He hesitantly moved toward Namine's face, testing her seeing if she would move away. Surprisingly she stayed where she was, angling her face toward his. Her breath hit him like a ton of bricks making him go insane. "Roxas I—" She whispered under her breath. His hand reached for her face. He couldn't stand to wait any longer and he pulls her toward him.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGG….**

Their eyes flashed open as Roxas and Namine's cell phones rung loudly in their coat pocket. The two quickly moved away from one another with both opening their cell phones.

"_Namine what are you doing!? Where are you?_" Soras voice sounded more worried then mad.

"_Roxas Hikari! Where the hell are you?! I've been looking for you this whole time!_" Olette screamed into the phone. She was furious.

Namine covered her phone speaker. "P-please excuse me Roxas. I have to take this call." She quickly got a safe distance away from Roxas so he couldn't hear her conversation with Sora.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry Sora. Where are you? I'll come there as soon as I can."

"_Forget the sorry's. I'm at the Destiny Isles Smoothie and Eatery. Hurry and get here. Its getting dark and you shouldn't be alone at nighttime_." He sighed in relief.

"Y-yes. Please wait for me, I'll be there as fast as I can." Namine said flustered.

"_See you then._" Sora got off the line. Namine closed her phone sighing disappointed. She turned around to see Roxas waiting for her. She shyly rubbed her arm. "I'm sorry but I have to go." She said gloomy.

"Yeah. I have to leave too." Roxas said remorse in his voice.

"I'm terribly sorry about this Roxas. I didn't mean to—"

"—It's all right. We both have busy, demanding lives. Its only natural to leave when necessary." His smile was forced, making Namine feel like crying.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the ball." She turned away from him and started walking away when she stopped. Roxas watched her closely; her shoulders and body shook. She turned her head slightly and Roxas caught a glimpse of tears falling down her face.

"I'm so sorry." Her voice cracked and she broke out into a dash.

"Namine!" Roxas's voice called out.

But she was too far for his voice to reach her. When Namine got to Sora she ran into his open arms and cried. Sora only held her tightly comforting her with soft murmurs of encouragement and counseling her. She tells him weeping what happened and Sora apologized for interrupting. Namine only hugs him tighter crying more, saying it wasn't his fault and she should be sorry. Soon Namine calmed down and she decided to go back to the academy. Sora's arm wound around her waist and pulled her to the car. And the two headed back to the academy.

With Roxas, Olette gave him a mouthful but let him off the hook for he apologized nonstop. "Come on Roxas. It's pretty late. I'm hoping no one's noticed we're missing from school." Olette said hopeful.

"Yeah, let's go." Roxas replied quietly.

They hoped into Olette's car and sped off back to the academy. The same scene played in his head. Namine's sorrowful tears and their almost kiss. It burned into his memory making it hard not to think about Namine. He sighed heavily, resting his head on the window.

"You tired?" Olette asked.

"Yeah." Roxas said.

"Well you better rest easy tonight. Tomorrows a big day"

"I know. Tomorrow is going to be a big day."

"Well, while you ran away, did you find what you were looking for?" Olette asked curiously.

Roxas was silent when his memory started jogging taking him back to the jewelry shop. Namine's stubbornness with him buying her the chained bracelet, then later admitting she really liked it. And her irresistible sweet smile. Roxas smiled softly remembering all the feelings he felt at those exact moments.

"Yeah. I think I did find it. What I've been looking for." He looked out the car window.

Olette glanced over at Roxas. A tiny smile crept across her face.

-

END CHAPTER 12

-

Oh my GOD I finished a somewhat romantic/angst chapter! I'm sure everyones happy about Namine and Roxas's advancement jump in the relationship. (I am and I'm the writer. XD) Well, looks like the ball is approaching and sparks are flying! Its about to get very interesting and some of you may freak out on certain people and events that are about to unfold. Muhahahahahahaha! Just kidden. Well that's all for now so until next time!

Please review

And please continue reading Itsumo (Forever)!


	13. The Ball: Part 1

**Itsumo (Forever)**

**By: Kari426**

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts_

**Authors Comments**

Hello again. Just as I promised the long awaited Ball arc. This one took a while to compile so I expect nothing less from my faithful reviewers. Well I'm not going to waste any more time. Here's the exciting chapter!

**Chapter 13: The Ball: Part 1**

The big day had finally arrived. The day of the year where anyone who was anybody was invited to the biggest party in Twilight Town. Where women dressed as queens and men dressed in tuxes were kings. And the newly renovated Twilight High Academy was the hot spot for this big event. For weeks students and volunteer's worked for countless hours in months of advance to prepare for such a majestic day. The hosts for they party will be the student council of Twilight High Academy, Moon dormitory. The final preparations are being prepped to prepare for such a night.

Inside the extravagant ballroom the student council were helping with the final preparations with Kairi and Naminé directing and ordering people around. Both had clipboards with the

"We need the wine glasses unpacked and put in the kitchen, we also need to clean the windows and balcony, the flowers and plants need more water, clean the grand clock on top of the stairwell, and can someone please replace the light bulbs in chandlers?" Kairi barks out.

Sora and Roxas had already begun to unpack the boxes of wineglasses as Kairi barked out more orders.

"Geez what is she, a drill sergeant?" Sora frowned.

"Come on Sora."

"Next she'll be putting collars on everyone and whipping them." Sora suddenly had the image in his head and somehow felt turned on by it. (_Kari426: lmao_)

"Stop your complaining. At least she's organized, unlike you." Roxas said.

"That's so mean Roxie…" Sora pouted. Roxas glared at him.

"Don't call me that…" Roxas's voice had a dark edge to it.

"Alright, alright." Sora then looks over across the room past Kairi, watching Naminé for a few moments.

"Hey Roxas?" His gaze on Naminé doesn't falter.

"Hm?"

"Remember when we were little and we used to play on Destiny Island?"

"Yeah of coarse. Why?" Roxas looks at him strangely. Sora looks at him as well.

"Do you remember…who all was there with us that day?"

"Yeah. There was you, Riku, and I. Why?" Sora stares at Roxas, silent, trying to read him, but then sighs going back to the wine glasses. "I was just wondering cause I couldn't remember." Sora smiles a bit embarrassed.

Roxas stares at him for a brief moment but also continued to unpack the wineglasses.

Across the room with Naminé she goes over the list checking if she forgot anything. She smiles hugging her clipboard. "Everyone I think we're done with our part of the preparations. Thank you very much for your support." Naminé smiles again bowing to her crew. They all cheer and pack up the rest of the garbage and began to leave.

"Eh? Naminé how can you already be done? It's only been two hours." Kairi asks amazed.

"I don't know. I guess I had some pretty fast workers. Including I have to leave early today."

"Oh. You have to see mom today, don't you?"

"Yes." She smiles.

"What is it this time?" Kairi asks curiously. Naminé's smile fades and she stares at Kairi for a few moments, unable to answer. Sora and Roxas watch the two sisters. Naminé smiles cheerfully again putting her hands on Kairi's shoulders.

"It probably about tonight. Mom and dad need all the help they can get. I'll see you later, kay?" Kairi couldn't resist Naminé her little sister contagious smile and smiles back. Naminé leaves.

Roxas turns to Sora to ask him something, but see's his face horrorstruck. "S-Sora?" Roxas asks surprised. Sora snaps out of his trance, going back to the wineglasses. There was an uncomfortable atmosphere, Sora was visibly upset about something, possibly pertaining Naminé?

Roxas felt his heart race of the thought of it.

**xxXXxx**

After a few more hours of hard work the Ballroom was ready and prepared for the party. Sora sighs loudly wiping his head, removing the sweat. "Well I think I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you all later at the Ball." Sora waved goodbye to Roxas and the crew. He walked past Kairi and whispered something to her, which Roxas noticed, but could not hear. He felt a twinge of jealously rush through. His hand grasped the glass in his hand, which in a single squeeze shattered. Kairi rushes over to him.

"Roxas are you alright? What happened?" She asks, her voice frantic.

He only grasped his bloody hand cringing at it. Kairi quickly, but gently, pulls on his arm and takes him into the kitchen and turns on the faucet. She puts his hand under it and let's the water flushes all the blood away.

"Geez you're so scatterbrained today. Is everything alright?" Kairi reaches up to his face putting her hand on his cheek. Roxas closes his eyes resting his head on her hand. Kairi blushes seeing Roxas's reaction.

"It's nothing really. I've just been tired, that's all." He says sighing. Kairi frowns.

"Well let's get this bandaged up. We can't have you bleeding everywhere." Kairi laughs.

Kairi grabs some gauze from the first aid kit in the kitchen and wraps his hand in it. She smiles at him and he blushes. Kairi then kisses his hand, causing him to blush even more.

"There! Now I know for sure it'll get better." She said.

"Thank you." Her murmurs blushing more.

"Well we gotta start getting ready for the Ball. Hope your hands feeling better. See you later." And with that Kairi left.

**xxXXxx**

Naminé watched as the limo approached the Kurosaki mansion with a grave look. She sighed grasping her purse. The driver stopped at the entrance and opened the door for her. She thanked him and was greeted by her personal maids and butlers. "Welcome home Ms. Kurosaki." They all greeted.

"Thank you its good to be home. Where's mother?" She asks.

"I believe she's in the greenhouse tending to the flowers." A maid responded.

"And my father?"

"Mr. Kurosaki is currently out preparing for the big Ball tonight, being held at your academy Miss."

"I see. Thank you very much. Well, I'll be going now." Naminé says leaving for the greenhouse.

She approaches the door to the greenhouse and inhales nervously. She grabs the handle and opens it, seeing her mother sitting at a small table with two other adults. They seemed to be having tea. Naminé puts on a fake smile and walks toward her mother.

"Mother I'm home." Naminé greets cheerfully.

"Oh my darling little Naminé. I'm so glad you're home." Mrs. Kurosaki embraces Naminé as if she was gone for a long period of time.

"I'd like you to meet my second daughter Naminé."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Kurosaki." The man says.

"Naminé you say? What a beautiful name." The woman greets with an angelic smile.

"The pleasure's all mine." Naminé bows respectfully at the two.

"Well since we have her here I think we should introduce them." Mrs. Kurosaki said anxiously. Naminé looks at her mother confused.

"Ah yes. Reo send him in please." The woman orders.

A young man walks in wearing a very formal outfit and Naminé silently gasps.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He says bowing.

Naminé stares wide eyed at him, knowing all too well what was going on and who this man was.

**xxXXxx**

The night of the Ball has begun. The student council prepares them for the huge event dressing up. In Kairi's room maid carefully slip her into her dress, but Naminé is nowhere to be found. Kairi was already worried enough about tonight and now her little sister wasn't there to see her. She brushes it off though, hoping that she'll be at the party.

Sora and Roxas prepped themselves a little more in their room by fixing each other's ties and such.

"Ugh, this nights gonna suck." Sora sighed.

"You better not use that kind of language tonight or everyone will get the impression that you're a rude child." Roxas says tightening his tie. Sora only rolls his eyes.

"So um…where'd you disappear to after your shower earlier. I heard you went out somewhere." Roxas asks. Sora looks at Roxas, then smiles.

"That's for me to know and not you." He said poking Roxas's forehead. He only pushes Sora away. "I'm not a child." Roxas said annoyed.

"I know. Well, we should head out. We have ladies in waiting."

"Huh?" Roxas looks at him.

"You have a lady in waiting Sora?"

"You could say that. But then again, that's for me to know and for you to not." Sora pats Roxas's back and leaves the room. Roxas sighs looking into the mirror inspecting him. Then decides he better face the music and leaves, departing for the Ball.

**xxXXxx**

Roxas sighs nervously as he walks down the stairs seeing the large crowd of people. They were all dressed so formally and looked very beautiful/handsome. They all had sparkling jewelry, long flowing dresses and bold tuxedos. They held crystal wineglasses filled with various types of wine, alcohol, or some type of juice or pop, either or the glasses made them look like a million bucks. Servers were hustling about serving caviar, cheese and crackers, and other small snack to keep the party from starving. And then there's the huge buffet table full of the most expensive and exotic foods from around the world. Yep, this party was fit for all kings and queens all right.

Roxas sighs. It was a lot to take in all at once, but he kept his cool. He strolled through the crowds and was greeted by many people whom he had no clue to which they were, but he smiled back spoke for a few moments and was on his way again.

He noticed that the Kurosaki family was in high spirits tonight. They were mixed in with the crowd drinking wine.

He also noticed Olette standing by the buffet table grabbing a sandwich. She wore a beautiful flowing and layered sunset dress with her brown locks curled like crazy and was pinned back by tiny silver diamond pins. She looked completely different.

"Oh. Hey Roxas!" Olette greeted waving at him.

"Wow Olette. I almost didn't recognize you!" Roxas said amazed.

"Hehe, thanks. I was kinda going for that look. So. Take a look at you. All suave and all…" Olette giggled.

"It's nothing too formal." Roxas blushes.

"You look handsome in black. You always have you little emo."

"Put a sock in it Olette."

"Sorry, sorry."

The two were quiet…until Olette opened her mouth.

"So…where's Kairi?" She asks. Roxas looks at her suspiciously. He remembers their last conversation ad how Olette feels toward Kairi.

"She's preparing to make her grand entrance." Roxas said simply grabbing a cup and filling it with punch.

"Oh I see. What about Naminé?" Olette pressed on.

"I don't keep tabs on her."

"So you'll keep tabs on Kairi and not Naminé?"

"Naminé is not my concern. Kairi and I are betrothed, Naminé will be my sister-in-law, nothing more." Something about the way Roxas said it made him feel guilty.

"That's harsh. Considering you don't know anything." Olette said with much annoyance.

"Why are you always picking a fight with me when it comes to Kairi and Naminé? What business is it of yours?" Roxas was mad. Olette glared at him, clearly upset as well. She sighed loudly and shoved her plate of food at him making him hold it.

"Oh never mind! You'll just have to learn it by yourself!" Olette stormed off in the crowd and disappeared.

"What is her problem?" Roxas asks himself mad still.

"Attention. Attention please. It's a pleasure to introduce the family's who made this Ball possible." The announcer declared.

"Oh shit! I gotta get up there!" Roxas thought worriedly.

He swiftly made his way through the crowd of people and stood before the stairwell. He nods to the announcer and he smiles nodding back at Roxas. "And now I introduce you to the family whose made all this possible. The Hikari Household." The announcer said.

From both ends of the stairwell a man on the left, a woman on the right, both meet up in the middle and hold each others hands. "Mom and dad…" Roxas whispers.

"_It's been such a long time since I've seen them together._" He thought.

His father was dressed in an all black suit and his brown hair was flattened, unlike his son's spiky mess. He wore a white rose pin on his pocket. And Roxas's mother was beautiful beyond belief. She was a goddess at best. She had the same shade of blonde and warm brown hair as Roxas and had his oceanic blue eyes. She wore a simple royal purple halter-top dress, with embroidered silver jewels scattered among the bottom of the dress. She had a lighter shade of purple shawl draped on her arms.

Roxas had forgotten how beautiful his mother was and was amazed himself. She notices Roxas and smiles at him.

" Mr. Kyouya and Mrs. Shizuka Hikari."

"Hey! You never said my name!" A little voice piped up.

Roxas recognized this voice all too well.

"Oh yes. Please forgive me. And let's not forget their adorable daughter, Ms. Suri Hikari." The announcer smiled.

"Thank you!" Suri said walking down the steps carefully. The crowd laughed at Suri's antic. She wore a simple bright poofy, baby blue dress with her light brown hair put up into a bun.

"And of coarse their son and the future of Hikari Industry and Company, Roxas Hikari." The announcer announced. Everyone claps. Suri peeked over the stairs and see's Roxas making his way to his family. Suri rushes past her parents and the announcer and jumps into Roxas's arms hugging him.

"Yay! Nee-chan's back!" She cheered on.

"Hey Suri. It's good to see you again. You've grown a bit since I've been gone."

"Yep! I'm always growing silly." She hugs Roxas again.

Roxas's father and mother walk down the staircase carefully and stops greeting Roxas.

"Hello Roxas." His mother said smiling softly. Roxas blushes excitedly, he hasn't seen his mom in so long. But before he could speak she hugged him.

"Ohhhh! My little baby is all grown up now! I've missed out so much! I love you Roxas. I love you, I love you, I love you!" She says tearfully to her son. Roxas smiles and hugs his mom back.

"I'm really glad to see you mom." Roxas said softly.

"Eh hem! Madam? We need you to step off the stairwell. Ms. Kurosaki is ready to make her entrance. Master Roxas you stay here." The announcer whispers.

Roxas's mom sighs annoyed, but understood. She steps down and goes back to her husband and Suri's sides.

"Now, may I introduce the first daughter of the Kurosaki household, Ms. Kairi Kurosaki." The announcer announced again.

Carefully, coming out of the right corridor, Kairi steps into the light and the crowd gasps. Roxas instantly blushes red on sight seeing Kairi the way she was. She had on a simple light pink strapless dress with the upper half hugging her waist and hips very smoothly. The skirt was embellished with hand beaded laces and flowed beautifully. Her hair was up in a messy bun with strands hanging off. She was absolutely gorgeous. Roxas had never seen someone as beautiful as her in his life.

There was total silence as Kairi made her way down the stairs. Roxas snaps out of hi trance and walks up the stairs reaching out for her hand. She blushes seeing Roxas in his suit and takes his hand. Roxas holds her hand, then puts his hand around her waist. The crowd cheers, seeing the couple stare into each other's eyes.

"My baby-" Roxas's mother started.

"-Shizuka…" Roxas's father interrupted.

Roxas walks down the staircase with Kairi and the crowd disperses, making way for them to their families. Kairi's mother smiles at her daughter. Then hugs Roxas.

"Your too perfect for words, Roxas. Kairi." She said with tears in her eyes.

"T-thank you very much Mrs. Kurosaki." Roxas blushes.

"We have another announcement. We would like in introduce a new pair at this Ball tonight. Please help me welcome, Sora Alam and his fiancée Xion Hitoshi"

Roxas and Kairi gasp all at once at this shocking declaration. But sure enough, Sora walks down the staircase from the left wing, and his fiancée Xion from the right. He puts his arm out to Xion and she wraps her arm around his resting her head on his shoulder lovingly. Sora glances over at Roxas and Kairi with a strange look on his face.

"Sora's…engaged?" Roxas asks himself.

Kairi felt her heart beat race like crazy at the sight of Sora and his fiancée linked in arms. So many emotions rushed through her as she watched and thought about it more and more. Roxas noticed this, but ignored it. Sora and Xion made their way over to Roxas and Kairi and stopped before them. Kairi took Roxas's hand lacing their fingers together. Roxas responded with squeezing her fingers comforting her.

"Hey guys!" Sora greets with his usual goofy grin.

"Hey Sora. So um, when have you been engaged?" Roxas asks curiously.

"Remember what you asked me when we were getting ready for the Ball. I told you I had a lady in waiting didn't I?" Sora said acting confused about it.

"Oh Sora. Stop it." Xion laughed nudging him. Roxas felt Kairi's hand tighten on his. Sora then looks around, searching for someone.

"Where's Naminé?" He asks. He looked at Kairi. She looked away from him to the floor.

"I-I'm not sure." Kairi turned to her parents. "Mother?"

"She'll be here shortly Kairi. She didn't return to school until ten minutes ago. I'm sure she's just about ready." Mrs. Kurosaki smiled.

"And finally we have the last couple to introduce."

"Couple?" Kairi, Roxas, and Sora mouthed.

"May I please introduce to you the second daughter of the Kurosaki household, Naminé Kurosaki." The announcer bellowed out to the crowd.

From the right, Naminé dressed in a short blue and white dress steps out into the light. The crowd stares in awe seeing her. She was as beautiful as Kairi. Her blue dress was strapless, like Kairi's, and was layered by white lace, concealing the blue dress under it. Beneath her breasts was a white ribbon tied, securing her. She wore numerous styles of bracelets on each wrist. Her blonde hair is tied to the right side of her face with a white headband to add more volume.

She looks into the crowd shyly as she walks down the steps. People around Roxas began to talk.

"Is that seriously the second daughter?"

"She looks like a totally different person!"

"Kairi is a beauty, but Naminé definitely has the natural look."

"She looks like her mother…"

Roxas hears this and is confused. He looks up at Mrs. Kurosaki and tries to see it, but its not there. He had never noticed it but Naminé looks nothing like her mother. He looked at her father and saw a little of Naminé, but their mother had nothing in common with her. He began to wonder.

"And now, may I introduce the heir to Hoshina Company, Riku."

The crowd gasps as a tall man dressed in all black as well walked down to Naminé's side. His hair was silverish/gray and his eyes were an amazing aquamarine blue. He stood with her.

"And may I formally introduce you all to the future, Riku and Naminé Hoshina."

"What?!" Someone blurted out.

Sora stares at the two wide eyed; Kairi the same. Roxas stares at the two, feeling extremely mad for some reason.

"What the hell!?" He asks himself mad.

Whew! There you go! This chapter took hours to write! I hope to get many reviews from this! And can you believe this is only Part 1? Haha! The story still has a long way to go before it ever ends lol.

**Be sure to review! I stayed up till 1:37 A.M. just to finish this. Don't let all the blood and tears I shedded go to waste. (lol) Just please review, I would really appriciate it!**

I M P O R T A N T

Okay maybe its not THAT important, but if you want to see the dresses Kairi, Naminé, and Olette wear, I have the links posted on my profile so be sure to check them out. (And for some reason the links won't appear on the page so just copy and paste in the address box.)

**Thanks so much and look forward to Chapter 14 of Itsumo (Forever).**


	14. The Ball: Part 2

**Itsumo (Forever)**

**By: Kari426**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts_

**Author's Comments**

Oh my! Thanks so much for all the kind and funny comments. Seems like people are upset by Xion and Riku making an appearance in the story lol. Sooner or later I'll have to make a character information, just to keep everyone in order lol. Here's the long awaited Part 2 of _The Ball _arc.

**Chapter 14: The Ball Part 2**

The crowd stood in silence as the announcement echoed out. Mrs. Kurosaki and family began to clap excitedly and the room was filled with claps from all the guests. Riku looks at Namine and smiles lovingly and they descend the stairs together. They walk toward the Hoshina and Kurosaki family, who were eagerly waiting for the two to come toward them. The friends watch as Riku and Namine made there way toward them and made a pathway, letting the two through.

As they pass Roxas, Namine tilts her head slightly away from Roxas and continues to walk toward their families members. A strange burst of adrenaline makes Roxas clench his fists in anger as the feeling continued to pulse throughout his body.

"Oh Namine! My sweet, sweet Namine." Mrs. Kurosaki exclaims embracing her daughter.

"M-mother…" Namine replies embarrassed.

The friends watch in awe as the Kurosaki and Hoshina family become acquainted with one another, laughing and drinking champagne, celebrating the engagement. "Mother never mentioned anything to me." Kairi mumbles in shock.

"Kairi?" Roxas says looking at her concerned.

"It's nothing. Please excuse me Roxas." Kairi says.

She walks over to her family, pushing through them to get to Namine. But before she could make it, Kairi's mom appears before her greeting her daughter. "Oh Kairi! Just the girl I was looking for. You _must _meet Riku Hoshina, he's an amazing boy. Namine is very fond of him too." Her mother says ecstatic. She drags Kairi over to the couple, whom everyone is fawning over.

"Kairi." Namine says surprised.

"Namine." Kairi replies with no enthusiasm.

"Oh hello Kairi. It's great to see you again." Riku greets.

"It's good to see you too Riku." Kairi fakes a smile and shakes hands with him.

He drops to one knee taking Kairi's hand and kisses it. Riku looks into her face with his aquamarine eyes shining beautifully, which causes Kairi to blush. Roxas glares at Riku from a distance, witnessing the scene. Kairi couldn't help but glance over at Sora to see how he reacted. Sora only sighs with annoyance and turns around.

"Come on Xion." He says. Xion smiles and quietly follows him, wrapping her arm around his. Kairi only watches as Sora and Xion disappears into the crowd. She turns back to Riku, her eyes full of regret.

"Kairi?" Namine says softly.

"Ah. Sorry I must have gotten something in my eye. Um it was nice seeing you again Riku. Please excuse me" Kairi says quickly retreating. Namine watches her distraught sister walk away and can't help but want to go after her. She turns to Riku.

"Um Riku I-"

"-Leave this to me Namine."

"Eh?"

"Just trust me." Riku smiles.

Namine stares at him trying to decipher him, but nods understanding. Riku smiles again and gently caresses her cheek with the back of his hand and he leaves her flushed. Namine felt her heart pound and she breathed slowly trying to calm herself. Roxas by now we fuming after seeing Namines reacted toward Riku. He inhales sharply, trying to control his emotions. He then felt a small hand reach up to him and he looks down seeing Suri.

"Nee-chan?" Suri says with worry in her voice. Roxas sighs and bends down to her level.

"What's wrong Suri?"

"I asked Papa if I could go see Namie, but he won't let me." Suri says sad.

"Well she's pretty busy right now. Maybe later alright?" Roxas reassures her. Suri nods upset, but Roxas takes her hands in his and she looks up.

"Hey now. Don't be sad. Come on, let's go dance." He smiles and Suri smiles back.

"Okay!" She exclaims excited.

She begins to pull him away from the crowd and on toward the dance floor. As he was pulled along, Roxas glances back at Namine who was talking with Riku's parents with a smiles on her face. He frowned and then turned back to Suri, feeling quite sad himself.

**xxXXxx**

Out in the garden area Sora and Xion walk together quietly, passing by a rose garden. Xion snuggles against his shoulder lovingly and she sighs. "What's wrong?" Sora asks.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm just so happy." Xion replies.

"And why's that?"

Xion blushes then looks at him. "I'm not going to say it." She says flustered.

"Why not?"

"Sora…"

"Come on. It's not like I don't know."

"Then if you know then why do I have to say it?" Xion says.

Sora smiles at her and she melts under his gaze. "S-stop teasing me!" She says unable to look at him. Sora then chuckles and stops walking. He turns to her and touches her face softly and she responds by leaning on it. Sora smiles sadly, with Xion not noticing. She then wraps her arms around Sora's large chest and hugs him desperately.

"I love you Sora. I really do." Xion confesses.

"I know."

"I can help you get over the pain you're going through. I know I can." Her embrace tightens.

"Maybe. Who knows."

"Let me help you, please." Xion says looking up at him.

She brought her arms around his neck and lifted herself to him and presses her lips on Sora. He stood still and closes his eyes and let his mind wander.

**XxXXxx**

Riku quickly rushes after where Kairi had exited. He looks around frantically searching for her and came to a T intersection of the hall. He then heard sniffles coming from the left corridor and turns there and see's Kairi's head down in her arms in front of an open window. Riku sighs relieved to see that she was okay and walks over to her.

"There are you." Riku smiles slightly. Kairi says nothing.

"You gave me a scare, you just ran off without telling anyone. Namine was worried." He says approaching her and Kairi still said nothing.

He stands beside her and sighs knowing what was wrong. He leans against the wall and crosses his arms staying beside her.

"It's Sora isn't it." He said it as if it was a fact.

"What business is it of yours?" She finally responds.

"It really isn't any business of mine, but you know I can't leave you alone when you're like this."

"You're a horrible person." She replies and Riku only shrugs.

"I can be. But that's not the issue now is it."

"Why can't you just stay out of my relationships!?" Kairi says looking at him mad.

"Because its sad to watch you desperately want Sora and be jealous because of Xion." Riku admits. Kairi blushes and looks down at the floor mad.

"We all grew up together Kairi. It's not like I haven't noticed. Sora's the same."

"Huh?" Kairi looks up at him.

"Don't act so coy, you know Sora's had the hots for you since we were little. You've just been avoiding the inevitable, because you're focusing on your moms goal."

"I-it's not my mother goal. Its my own! I want to carry on the Kurosa-"

"-Don't you dare lie to me Kairi Kurosaki. I know you like the back of my hand." Riku says mad.

"You're pissing me off! What gives you the right, after seven years of not seeing each other, what right do you have to come and lecture me on relationships? Get off my back! I'm only doing what's best for everyone. I don't care what I have to do in order to obtain my objective! I-" Kairi says extremely mad at Riku. She suddenly turns away from him covering her mouth. Riku grabs her shoulders forcefully, turning her to him

"What objective? Kairi what are you thinking of doing!?" Riku says, his voice full of worry. Kairi glares at him.

"Kairi!" Riku screams in her face.

"It's none of you're concern."

"Kairi please…" Riku says a little controlled.

She pushes him away forcefully and walks past him. "Come near me again and I'll make you regret EVER meeting me." Kairi says, her voice dangerous.

"I'm getting married to you're sister when we both turn eighteen, how will that work?" Riku asks. Kairi stops in her tracks, unsure of what to say. Riku walks up to her again and bends down toward her ear.

"No matter what you say Kairi, I'll always be here for you. So don't try and push those who want to help." He says walking passed her.

"I'm going to head back to the party. I'm sure both of our parents are wondering where we disappeared to. Besides, you left Namine hanging, so u better go to her first." Riku rounds the corner leading back to the Ball and Kairi sighs annoyed but defeated.

"He always gets the last word in." Kairi says.

She looks back at the open window and sighs again. "_But he is right about one thing. Sora. He…_" Kairi felt her heart race at the thought of him. She clasps her hands together on her chest, trying to hold in her emotions. She then walks forward, making her way toward the Ball room.

**xxXXxx**

As the party carried on Namine had grown weary of all the introductions of the Hoshina family and other important guests and found herself exhausted. She excuses herself from her from the Hoshina and her family for a moment, going to the snack bar. She overlooks the extravagant foods and the spread they had out. She see's they had gourmet peach buns out, an absolute favorite of hers. She took one staring at it momentarily examining its cute peach shape, the light pink shade, and the tiny edible leaf.

"I haven't seen a peach bun in so many years. So cute." She murmurs to herself.

"You must be fond of peach buns I take it?" A voice says.

Namine looks to her right and see's Shizuka Hikari, Roxas's mother smiling. "O-oh! Um. Uh n-no. Its just that-" Namine says flustered. Shizuka smiles at her embarrassment.

"It's alright, calm down deary." Ms. Hikari smiles.

"Y-yes." Namine says blushing.

"Oh I apologize. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hikari. I'm Namine Kurosaki, second daughter of the Kurosaki family." Namine says bowing.

"Raise you're head Namine it's fine. We're at a party and you'll soon be an adult yourself. Hold your head high." Mrs. Hikari smiles. Namine notices that Mrs. Hikari had a similar smile to Roxas and smiles at her.

"Okay. Thank you." Namine replies.

Mrs. Hikari stares at her surprised at her enthusiasm and smiles back. "Has anyone ever told you that you're smile is absolutely adorable?" Mrs. Hikari asks.

"O-oh um no ma'am."

"Well you do and you should be complimented more. You're so cute in a natural way." Mrs. Hikari compliments again. Namine blushes more.

"T-thank you very much."

"You're very welcome."

"If I may say, you look positively beautiful yourself Mrs. Hikari."

"You flatter me Ms. Kurosaki." Mrs. Hikari laughs.

"So how are things going with your sister and my son Roxas? Are those two getting along?" She suddenly asks.

Namine was caught off guard but smiles. "Oh yes very much so. My sister seems to be smitten by Roxas and Roxas seems to be quite in love with her as well. They both have very busy lives which I know you're aware of, but they make time in between to see each other. Yep they're perfect for each other. A match made in heaven." Namine says and laughs off her regret.

"I see. Well I'm glad to hear that. If you don't mind me asking, but what do you think of Riku Hoshina? He's grown so handsome."

"Y-yes he has. W-wait you know Riku?" Namine asks confused.

Mrs. Hikari looks at her Namine; now she was the one confused. "Namine you-" Mrs. Hikari began.

"Oh Mrs. Hikari how are you?" Mrs. Kurosaki says coming up to the two.

"Huh? Oh why hello there Mrs. Kurosaki. I was just getting acquainted with you're second daughter and may I say she's equally smart and beautiful like her older sister. You have two very promising daughters. And congratulations on joining with the Hoshina family. " Mrs. Hikari smiles.

"Thank you so very much Mrs. Hikari and may I say you're son is quite the gentlemen. Kairi is definitely in love with him and Roxas as well. You must be very proud of him."

As the two women spoke to one another Namine felt that she should leave the two. "Um mother, Mrs. Hikari. If I may." Namine bows at the two.

"Oh yes. Please go and socialize with the Hoshina family and other guests." Mrs. Kurosaki says smiling.

"Yes mother." Namine says.

"Well may we meet again Mrs. Hikari." Namine says.

"Yes. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh no the pleasures all mine." And with that Namine leaves the two.

"I don't understand why you've shunned Namine from society so much, she really is such a kind hearted girl." Mrs. Hikari says without looking at Mrs. Kurosaki.

"I haven't shunned her from anything. Besides its her own fault. She tried to obtain the unobtainable." Mrs. Kurosaki.

"No. Not Namine. She didn't do anything. It was her-"

"-Mrs. Hikari I would really appreciate it if you didn't pull up the past. I have to focus on the now if you don't mind. I hope we can become friends in the future when your son and my daughter become one." Mrs. Kurosaki says walking away, leaving Mrs. Hikari a little mad.

**xxXXxx**

After meeting so many people, talking to Roxas's mother, and being caught talking to Mrs. Hikari, Namine excuses herself from the party and walks out onto the veranda signing in relief. "Ugh I'm exhausted." She says tired. She leans against the railing of the veranda looking out into the garden and see's a little girl playing near the water fountain and smiles.

"I'm surprised that the kids at the party are still awake. It's getting so late." Namine says looking at the moon.

She then noticed that one of the children were walking on the fountains side and the child began to tetter over the edge. "Ah! Be careful!" She yells at the two. She quickly rushes over to the steps leading off the veranda and runs down them and goes to the children. The little girl was falling and Namine jumps to cushion her fall. Both fall into the water.

**xxXXxx**

"Mom where did Suri run off to?" Roxas asks approaching his mother.

"Oh Roxas." His mother smiles. "Suri was playing with a friend of her's earlier. I'm not sure where she disappeared to."

"M-mom…" Roxas says sadly.

"I'm sorry. Could you look for her?"

"Fine." Roxas sighs.

"Thank you Roxas." Mrs. Hikari says.

Roxas sighs as he goes on a search and asks guests if they've seen her. Finally he heard that Suri had been playing with a little boy on the veranda so he goes there. He looks around but is unable to find her. He sighs a bit annoyed.

"Geez. She's such a troublesome sister." Roxas says.

"Oh my goodness please forgive us Ms. Kurosaki. We should've been watching her. We give you are deepest apologies. We're so very sorry. Now Mina tell her you're very sorry." Two frantic parents apologized from below the veranda and see's them.

"I-I'm s-sawwy." The little girl cries apologetically.

"N-no its fine really. It was an accident. I was just worried that she would get hurt. Are you alright?" Namine asks the little girl. The little girl nods.

" Oh my. Ms. Kurosaki please let us get you a new dress at least. It's the least we can do."

"Oh no please don't worry about it. It was about time for me to change into my Evening Gown anyway. I won't tell my parents, so please don't worry." Namine smiles.

"Ms. Kurosaki." The parents said feeling bad.

"If she said it's fine then it's fine. Don't worry I'll take care of her." Roxas said walking toward the four. Namine turns around and blushes seeing Roxas walk toward her.

"Mr. Roxas!!" The parents bowed.

"Yes yes. Please don't worry about it. We won't tell or report anything. Please be on you're way." Roxas says.

"Y-yes thank you." The parents bowed and left with their crying daughter.

Namine smiles waving goodbye to the little girl. She then turns to Roxas to see him taking off his black suit and she blushes red. "Here." He said giving it to her.

"R-Roxas I couldn't. I mean-" A cool breeze rushed through and she shivered unintentionally and Roxas smiles slightly and wraps the jacket on her back and pulls at the sleeves, bringing Namine closer to him.

"Just take it. We can't have you getting sick." He smiles.

Namine blushes red for being so close to him and then she notices his cologne that smelled too good to her, which caused her to tremble. Roxas notices this. "Are you alright? We better get you changed or else you'll catch a cold, come on." He said motioning toward the doorway that lead to an empty corridor, which also lead to the dorm rooms. Namine didn't budge.

"Namine?" He says.

"Um uh Roxas?" Namine began. "T-there's something I've been wanting to ask you."

"Where is this coming from?" Roxas asks confused.

"It's coming from my heart." She blushes. Roxas realized what she may want to say and blushes too.

"Namine are you-" Roxas says staring at her.

"-Namine?" A familiar voice calls from the veranda.

The two snap out of each others gazes and the two look up toward the veranda. Namine gasps seeing who is was and Roxas glared at the person. "It's Riku." Namine says surprised.

"I better go to him. Um I guess I'll have to talk to you lat-"

Namine is cut off when Roxas grabs her hand and his feet take off on their own and the two quickly run into the dark corridor and disappear. Namine is blushing and Roxas hand tightens around hers.

"_I don't know where I'm taking Namine, but I do know one thing. I don't want to see her go to him. I don't want to see her beside Riku. I won't allow it!_" Roxas thought to himself as him and Namine continued running.

**CHAPTER 14-2 END**

**Whew! That was a doosy! I wrote six to seven pages within two hrs. The flow of ideas and romance juices have been kick in and are alive and well. Kari426 has been revived!! Lol**

**I thank you all for the continued support even though its been a long time since I've updated.**

**So what'd you think of the chapter? Pretty intense huh? So many characters, so many relationships and connections. I'm sorry if it's a little confusing. Well I hope you enjoyed the Roxas x Namine fluff cause it took me a while to create it.**

**Well please sure to review and I'll be sure to write the last chapter of the Ball arc, then its back to normal school, life, but with a twist! Please look forward to it.**

**-Kari426**


	15. News

_Announcement!_

_By: Kari426_

_Author's Comments_

_**As much as it saddens me to say this, but this Itsumo (Forever) **_**story will be discontinued from Chapter 14: Part 2 of the Ball. I have no idea where the story is going anymore and I don't have a lot of time to work on the story, besides the weekends. Either way, this story is being stopped.**

**BUT! (Yes there is a but, lol). **

**I recently found a prologue I had written even before I posted the first chapter of **_**Itsumo (Forever)**_** on fan and it's a short prologue that is of GREAT IMPORTANCE! (And I can't believe I forgot about it! . ) This affected my thinking of **_**Itsumo (Forever)'s **_** here's some WAY better news for the fans: I will be revising the storyline and posting the newer version of **_**Itsumo (Forever) **_**back on **.

The prologue is up already and the story name will be, _Itsumo (Forever) REVISED_. After I get farther into the story, I'll be taking down the original. 

The newer story will be tweaked a little, but the basis of the story will be the same. I had to tweak the original because of the prologue I forgot to post at the beginning. The characters personalities and relationships will be the same, although their roles may change a little.

Well all I can say is I hope you can forgive me for putting you all through this and I hope you will come to enjoy the newly revised _Itsumo (Forever)_.

Thank you.

**XXXXXXX**

If you want to add the new Itsumo (Forever) story to you're favorites, please do so and reviews would be greatly appreciated. You can add or read the new story by going to my profile page and click on its link.__


End file.
